Old Friends, New Enemies?
by PygmyCritter
Summary: Sir Robert and his daughter, Juliana, have returned after a six year absence. Both Edward and Marian notice obvious changes. Can these once very good friends still be trusted? Robert and Juliana are OC's, and this is the first they've been used. R&R pls.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first stab at a Robin Hood fic, so bear with me here. Hope you enjoy it at least a little, and if you have any creative criticism, feel free to express it. Thanks for reading!**

"I think the house is finally ready." Marian said as she looked around the room once again.

"You've gone over it with a fine tooth comb, my dear, I'm sure it's perfect." Edward replied with a fond smile.

"I just want everything to be as nice as possible for Sir Robert and Juliana." she said as she ran her finger over the mantle and checked for dust for the hundredth time that day.

"It is, Marian, it is." her father laughed. "It will be good to see them again after so long."

"Six years." Marian nodded. "I wonder why Sir Robert has decided to return."

"Business is all he said." he shrugged. "I never asked when I wrote him back."

"I don't understand why they left in the first place." Marian said softly. "It was horrible with Juliana gone."

"You two were great friends." her father agreed. "But, it was very hard for Robert when his wife died. He was left to care for five children on his own."

"He had a full staff." Marian argued.

"You're just pouting because when Sir Robert left, he took with him your best friend." her father teased.

"Well of course." Marian smiled. "But, they're back now. So all is forgiven."

"Sir." a servant said as he poked his head into the room. "Sir Robert's carriage is approaching."

"Thank you." Edward said. "Well, shall we greet our guests?" he asked as he offered his arm to his daughter.

"I've only been waiting a week since their letter came." Marian said with a laugh. "I wonder how much they have changed over the years."

"I'm sure he's still as kind a man as before, and Juliana just as sweet and lovely." Edward said as they walked out to meet the carriage.

"I hope so." Marian replied as the carriage rolled to a stop before them.

"Sir Robert!" Edward cried as the door opened and an elderly man stiffly made his way out.

"Edward." the man grumbled as one of his servants tried to help him down. "Get away you fool!" he snapped. "Damn imbecile."

"Father, please." a voice said from behind him.

"Don't 'father, please' me, young woman." Sir Robert snapped. "Been trapped in this damned carriage all day, and when we finally arrive, I'm just about man handled by one of my own men." he said as he stepped down and towards Edward and Marian, shoving the servant aside.

"He's a bit more brusque than I remember." Marian whispered to her father.

"So he is." Edward replied as he smiled to the cantankerous man. "It's so good to have you here finally." he said as he stepped forward to shake hands with the other man. "I do hope your journey wasn't too unpleasant."

"Oh no, of course not." Sir Robert said sarcastically. "Just been jostled about for the last three days, having to stay at inferior inns along the way, and then listening to my daughter apologize constantly for my behavior."

"You made the poor woman cry at the last inn." his daughter said as she allowed the now dusty servant to help her down from the carriage. "I saw no reason to be so rude."

Juliana stepped down and smoothed out her wrinkled skirts and nodded to the servant to begin unloading their luggage. She looked up to see Marian and Edward, and a smile spread across her pretty face.

"Marian!" she cried as she ran forward to hug her old friend. "You must forgive my father." she whispered into Marian's ear as they embraced. "He's not been the same since..."

"Do we have to stand outside all day?" Robert asked.

"No, of course not." Edward said, forcing a smile. "We've lunch ready in the house."

"Good." Robert said as he and Edward headed inside. "Food at those damned inns was just disgusting. And I thought the cook Juliana hired was bad enough..."

"He's a bit different than what I remember." Marian said as nicely as possible as she and Juliana followed at a distance.

"As I was saying." Juliana said with a sigh. "He's not been himself since he's starting having those attacks, not to mention the gout."

"Well hopefully being back here will help brighten his spirits a bit." Marian said hopefully. "I want to hear all about what you've been up to all this time."

"I've written you letters." Juliana laughed. "I'd think you'd be sick of hearing of those things by now."

"Of course not." Marian said.

The two young women stopped so Marian could give further instructions to the servants as to where to put their guest's luggage. Juliana moved aside and spoke to one her own servants and Marian observed her as she did so.

Juliana was only twelve when she and her father and three of her brothers had left. She had been a short, skinny and very shy child. But now, though she was still a bit short, she had lost that awkwardness she once had.

She moved gracefully, her black hair pulled up and piled neatly on top of her head, her green dress was very nicely made and she wore it beautifully. She still had such lovely eyes, that hadn't changed. Juliana always hated her light brown eyes, saying how boring they were, but Marian had loved them. They always seemed to be changing colors, depending on what Juliana had chosen to wear at any given moment.

"It's not nice to stare." Juliana said when she turned around. "I would have thought your father would have taught you that."

"I'm sorry." Marian laughed. "You just look so different."

"It's been six years." Juliana pointed out. "A lot has changed in that time. More than you can imagine." she added, her voice becoming a bit dark as she spoke.

"Juliana!" Sir Robert's voice boomed. "I need my tonic."

"Coming, father." she called back in a sing-song voice. "Once the old man is out, you're going to have to fill me in on your precious outlaw."

"And you can fill me in on your fiance." Marian replied with a smile.

"I don't have one any more." Juliana responded as she took a bottle from her maid. "He died." she said simply before heading into give her father his medicine.

Marian stood and stared after the other woman. Juliana's voice held no emotion when she informed Marian that her fiance had died. She referred to her father as the 'old man', when once she doted on her father, now she seemed to act as though he was a burden.

"Not that tonic!" Sir Robert growled as Marian walked into the room. "That damned maid of yours doesn't know what the hell she's doing. Should have her flogged."

Edward's eye met Marian's and they both shrugged. Gone was the sweet man who doted on his children as much as they did him. And before them sat a grumpy old man with a penchant for swearing up a storm and belittling those around him, including his daughter.

No wonder Juliana's attitude had changed, Marian thought. A lot had changed over the years, just as Juliana had said. Marian just hoped they weren't all bad changes.


	2. Chapter 2

"She is by far the most annoying woman I've ever met." Juliana was telling Marian as they walked towards Marian's house, just coming back from some charity work.

"But you didn't actually say so to her." Marian assumed.

"Yes, I did." Juliana corrected her friend. "I couldn't help it. She just went too far."

"But still, she was just an old lady." Marian argued.

"If you'd had to live next door to that old bat for six years, and listen to her constantly complain and grouse all the time, you'd finally have it, too, Marian." Juliana laughed. "Don't give me that look, I know you would. Anyone would. A saint would!"

"Perhaps." Marian laughed. "Oh dear." she groaned when she turned her gaze to her home and saw to all to familiar horses standing outside.

"What is it?" Juliana asked.

"We've company." Marian said with a sneer.

"Not good company I'm assuming." Juliana said as they walked past the horses, she holding her hand out to pet the snout of the large black horse that stood closest to the front doors.

"No." Marian said, her good mood quickly vanishing. "The sheriff and his right hand man, Sir Guy."

"Oh." Juliana said simply.

"Marian, how good to see you." the Sheriff said as the two young women entered the room. "And I'm assuming this is lovely young woman is your friend, Sir Robert's daughter." he added with a crooked smile as Juliana stepped in behind Marian.

"Hello." Marian said with a forced smile.

"Hello." Juliana said, slightly more politely.

"My girl, Juliana." Sir Robert offered in a way of a quick and informal introduction.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." the Sheriff said as he bent over the girl's hand. "And allow me to present my most trusted friend, Sir Guy of Gisborne."

"Hello." Juliana repeated as she made a quick curtsey to both men. "Do you know my father?" she asked. "Or just Marian's?"

"I know of your father." the sheriff said. "But, I do believe we may have some business to talk over. But I won't bore you with those details."

"Now be good girls and go get cleaned up." Sir Robert said dismissively. "Leave us gentlemen to discuss our business."

Marian stared in disbelief, never really having been asked to leave the room in such a manner.

"Come, Marian." Juliana said, obviously holding back her own temper. "Let us leave the men to discuss their obviously complicated business that our simple minds surely would not grasp." she added as she linked arms with Marian and left the room.

"Damn girl." Sir Robert grumbled. "Has no filter between mouth and brain. That's her problem."

"Although she does seem rather charming." the sheriff said. "In a strong-minded way."

"If you'll excuse me." Edward said as he got to his feet. "I've some visits to make. You gentlemen make yourselves at home."

"We will, don't you worry about that, Edward." Robert said with a laugh that dissolved into a coughing fit.

"Are you alright, Sir Robert?" Sir Guy asked as he poured some water for the older man.

"I'm fine." Robert sputtered. "My girl just forgot my tonic this morning is all." he took the water and drained the glass. "Never have children, gentlemen. Nothing but a bother."

"Yes, well." the sheriff said, not caring to listen to the old man's opinions on anything but the original point of their meeting. "Are you feeling well enough to continue on?"

"Of course I am, you idiot." Robert snapped. "I'd tell you otherwise. I'm very eager to reclaim my place here in Nottingham. Didn't want to leave it in the first place."

"Of course you didn't." the sheriff said with a smile. "But, now you're back, and if you've the money, we can get started getting you back where you belong."

"Of course I've got the money." Robert rolled his eyes. "And he's sheriff?" he asked Guy. "Frightening, really it is." he sighed. "It's a wonder outlaws and bandits aren't running the whole damned place."

* * *

"So, that is the Sir Guy you wrote to me about, the one who "makes my skin crawl." I think is how you termed it." Juliana said as she came in after she had changed and sat on the edge of Marian's bed.

"He does still." Marian said as she tied her hair back. "You don't know him, Jules. He's not a good man."

"He's handsome, I will give him that at least." Juliana said with a smile. "You were lucky there at least."

"Yes, handsome but completely corrupt." Marian said as she sat down next to her friend. "Which would you rather have, a plain man who's good and honest, or a corrupt one who's the most handsome man you've ever laid eyes on?"

"Well, if you put it that way..." Juliana shrugged.

"You never mentioned your fiance very much in your letters, and you certainly never mentioned his death." Marian said softly. "I'm very sorry..."

"Don't be." Juliana cut her off. "Joffrey was a disgusting, perverted and evil man. His death was a blessing." she said as she got to her feet. "His falling from his horse was a gift really."

"Jules!" Marian said, completely shocked by her friends words. "I can't believe you're saying this. Surely you know it's wrong to speak ill of the dead."

"Just as you pointed out that I don't know Sir Guy, I will point out that you didn't know Joffrey." Juliana said as she picked up a ribbon that sat on Marian's table. "He was older than my father, and as I've already said, he was disgusting and perverted."

"I'm sorry." Marian said. "I have such trouble imagining your father marrying you off to someone like that."

"He's changed a lot over the years, Marian." Juliana said with a sigh. "I've not seen my brothers in years, only three of them survive, but those who are still alive have somehow angered him and now I'm not allowed to see them."

"What happened, Jules?" Marian asked as she came to stand next to her emotional friend.

"Matthew died. A fever." Juliana said. "Chistopher, Marcus and Daniel all went to the Holy Land, two came back but their attitudes toward that time upset my father, and Christopher..."

"What?" she prompted.

"Christopher has been disowned all together." Juliana said as she began to cry. "He married a woman he met while in the Holy Land. A Saracen."

"He disowned him?" Marian asked in disbelief. "I can't imagine..."

"Would you stop saying that!" Juliana said as she moved away from Marian and towards the door. "You were only a bit older than I when we left, and you didn't know him that well before that." she added heatedly. "I'm going for a walk."

"Jules, I'll go with you." Marian said as she moved to follow.

"No, I just need to be alone, to calm down." Juliana said as she took a deep breath. "I'll be fine. I remember my way around just fine." she added as she turned and was gone.

"So, you think Sir Robert can be trusted?" Guy asked as they mounted their horses after the meeting with the old man.

"Of course, I have it on very good authority that he can be." the sheriff said. "Oh dear, looks as though is offspring has been upset." he added as they watched Juliana leave the yard, openly crying. "Perhaps one of us should go and see if there's anything we can do." he smiled.

"You want his daughter in on this as well?" Guy asked as he looked back to the sheriff. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"I think the more help we can get, the better." the sheriff said. "Run along now, see to teh girl." he ordered. "I would do it myself, but women do tend to find you a bit more attractive for some reason."

"The things I do..." Guy said as he rolled his eyes and steered his horse off in the same direction Juliana had just taken off in.


	3. Chapter 3

"I hope nothing is the matter." Guy said as he rode up behind Juliana, scaring her as she hadn't been listening and didn't hear him approach.

"I'm fine." she said, looking at him in confusion.

"Oh, we saw you leave the house so quickly.." he said as he dismounted.

"I felt like taking a walk." she said as she watched him closely.

"Do you often cry as you walk?" he asked.

"Are you always this nosy?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Besides, if I didn't feel like talking to Marian about it, then why would I discuss it with a stranger?"

"Very good point." he said as he lifted his hands. "I apologize. I do know however that Marian isn't always the easiest person to talk to."

"Do you?" Juliana asked.

"Yes." he nodded. "She isn't always very, open minded I guess is the term I'm looking for." he said. "I'm sorry to have bothered you. I hope you enjoy your walk." he added as he turned and began heading back for his horse.

"Did you have a happy childhood?" Juliana asked as Guy grabbed his reins.

"Excuse me?" he asked, confused by her sudden question.

"A happy childhood." she repeated. "Did you feel loved, safe, even wanted?"

He thought a moment before answering. "No, I didn't." he said as he looked at the ground.

"Neither did I." she said.

"From what I've heard of your father..." Guy began.

"He's always been a superb actor." Juliana cut him off. "In public, he was always the nice charming man, everyone's friend."

"But not in private." Guy assumed.

"No, at home he was then as he is now." she said flatly. "Only know, since those attacks, he's not able to hide his nasty side as well. Not at all really."

"I'm sorry." he said, not really sure what the appropriate thing was to say to her venting.

"You don't need to be." Juliana shrugged. "You are right about Marian. I do love her, she's one of my oldest friends, but, she had the great luck to grow up with people who loved her, who wanted her. Who still want her about."

"And as such she can't really understand." Guy said.

"Exactly." Juliana said with a smile. "Handsome and intelligent. Very nice characteristics."

"Not so much intellegence as it was a good guess." he said, smiling a bit.

"You know, Marian often wrote to me about you." Juliana said as she walked towards him.

"I'm sure that made for interesting reading." he said, having a good idea of what Marian had been telling her friend.

"And all those letters, all of Marian's bemoaning your bad qualities, it was you I felt for." she said as she came to stand in front of his horse, stroking the animal's muzzle.

"I do believe that is a first." Guy said, taken aback somewhat.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Juliana said with a sigh as she continued to pet the horse. "You know, this has made me feel much better. Thank you, Sir Guy." she said with a smile as she moved away and began heading back towards Edward's house.

"Your mood seems to shift quite quickly." Guy said as he rode up beside her.

"Yes, I fear that's in part from being around my father so much." she sighed. "You know, I do believe we could be great friends." she said as she looked up at him. "We could be quite useful to one another as well."

"Have you something in mind already?" he asked with a slightly mischievous grin.

"I do." Juliana replied, smiling. "I just need to get things in place first."

"Jules!" Marian's voice called.

"Over here, Marian." she called back. "Give me time, Sir Guy, and you and I shall be very useful to each other indeed."

"There you are..." Marian said as she walked up breathlessly. "Oh, Sir Guy."

"I was just leaving." he said. "Good day, Juliana." he added. "Marian." he put in as he rode off.

"I don't think it's such a good idea for you to be alone in the woods with that man." Marian warned.

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" Juliana asked. "Besides, I grew up with four brothers, I do know how to defend myself."

"Still." Marian said. "Be careful."

"Yes, mother." Juliana said with a sigh. "I do think he's rather charming actually." she said as she began walking again.

"Physically speaking, yes." Marian agreed, falling into step beside her. "But, his character is seriously lacking."

"I didn't get that impression at all." Juliana said with a smile.

"You don't know him." Marian said. "Trust me, he's not a man to be trusted."

"You needn't worry about me." Juliana sighed. "I can handle myself."

"Jules." Marian said as she grabbed her arm as they approached the house. "You need to be careful. Sir Guy and the sheriff, they're not good men." she warned.

"Once a sinner, always a sinner in your opinion, Marian." Juliana said as she shook Marian's hand from her arm. "That's your problem." she added as she headed back into the house, leaving Marian to stare after her, worry clearly written on her face.

* * *

"Where was this money headed?" Will asked as the group looked down at the piles of gold and silver coins.

"To Sir Robert." Robin answered uneasily.

"Who is that?" Allan asked as he eyed the money with a smile.

"He was a man who lived in Nottingham, not far from Locksley Hall when I was a child." Robin answered as he swatted Allan's hand away.

"So, you know him?" Much asked.

"He and his daughter." Robin nodded.

"Does Marian have competition?" Allan asked with a smile.

"No." Robin snapped. "I just didn't realize he was back in Nottingham. I didn't know this was his money."

"Robin!" a voice called.

"Marian?" Robin asked as he looked around and just caught a glimpse of her standing at the edge of the ravine where the group was gathered.

"I've been looking all over for you." she said as they saw her wave to someone.

"Marian?" Robin asked, getting to his feet, "Who do you have..." he stopped and smiled when he saw Juliana stepped out from behind the brush. "Jules!" he said.

"Hello, Robin." Juliana said as she and Marian carefully made their way down the steep slope. They'd both almost made it when Juliana lost her footing and went tumbling down. "Well, that wasn't very graceful." she said as she spat out a leaf.

"Are you all right?" Robin asked with a laugh as he and the others went to help her up.

"Right as rain." she said as she sprung to her feet and smiled at him. "It's so good to see you."

"And you." he said as he embraced her in a hug. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Father got it into his mind to move back." she said. "And who are your friends?" she asked as she looked around his shoulder to the group of people staring at her.

"These are my men." he said as he moved aside. "Little John, Allan, Much, Will and Djaq."

"Hello." Juliana smiled and waved to the group. "Been at work I see." she said, nodding towards the chest they'd just been discussing. "That looks like... Is that my father's?"

"Yes." Robin said. "I didn't know it was Sir Robert's." he explained. "If I'd known..."

"Take some." she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Take some." she repeated as she walked over and removed some of the coin and handed it to each person. "Do with it what you like."

"But your father..." Much started.

"My father has plenty of money, there's no reason he can't share it." she finished.

"Is that such a good idea, Jules?" Marian asked nervously. "If he finds out..."

"Then I'll tell him I spent it." Juliana said with a roll of her eyes. "Where is the carriage that was carrying it?" she asked.

"It went back the way it came." Little John answered.

"Okay then." Juliana said. "I've got my horse with me, I'll just take it home when I go."

"How are you going to explain you riding up with a chest full of money?" Marian asked.

"I'll tell my father that I came across the carriage while I was out on my ride, and it had broken a wheel, so I brought the money back to avoid any robberies." she said, not having to think much at all of ways to fool her father.

"If one of you can help her with that." Robin said, nodding in agreement with her plans.

"I will." Allan chimed in along with Much and John.

"How nice." Juliana said cheerily. "Now, tell me how it is you became such a wanted criminal." she said as she took Robin by the arm and led him off, leaving Marian to stare after her friend, once again, in disbelief. How could she find lying to her father so easy?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter four up and ready. Hope any readers enjoy, and as always, reviews are always nice!**

* * *

It had been a week since Marian and Juliana met Robin and Juliana had taken her father's money back to him. Since then, Marian had tried again, numerous times, to dissuade her from keeping company with him. To no avail, much to Marian's disappointment. Juliana had taken to going on daily rides with Sir Guy, and she and her father had been the sheriff's guests for dinner twice since then.

At the moment Marian looked up from reading to the old man whom she had been visiting along with Juliana and watched her friend with the man's wife. She sat with the woman, helping her prepare the couple's supper, and laughing. How she could one minute be so kind and gentle, and the next laugh at Marian's worries, she didn't know.

"Marian, we should be getting back." Juliana said as she wiped her hands on her apron and set the pot over the fire for the woman. "Father is going to be needing his tonics soon, after all."

"Yes, of course." Marian said as she stood up and placed the book on the bedside table. "I'll be around tomorrow, George, to finish the book with you." she added with a smile.

"Good." the old man said happily. "It's always a pleasure to see you, both of you."

"I'm glad you think so." Marian said as she pulled a shawl around her shoulders. "Because I plan to be here a lot."

The two young women said their goodbyes and headed back to Edward's house. They chatted about silly little things on their way. Dresses, hairstyles, who was about to marry who, who was seen with who. Marian wanted to try again to warn her friend, but decided against it.

"I'd not stay another minute in your house, Edward!" Sir Robert's voice boomed as the two approached the drive.

"You needn't leave, Robert." Edward was saying impatiently as he followed Robert out the door.

"You insult me, the way I conduct my business, and you expect me to share a roof with you?" Robert hissed. "The nerve!"

"Where will you go?" Edward asked. "Your house is not ready for you and Juliana to move into as yet." he reminded the other man.

"The sheriff has been so kind as to offer us accommodations at the castle." Robert said as he instructed his servants to pack his and Juliana's belongings.

Juliana and Marian looked at one another in confusion before Juliana went to her father to try to figure out what was going on.

"Edward is a dishonorable man." Robert replied to his daughter's question. "He's insulted me, and I cannot abide it."

"But father, to move to the castle, with people we hardly know, it seems a bit rash." Juliana protested.

"It was a bit rash to come back here to stay with people we'd not seen in six years, Juliana." Robert said as he barked orders to another servant. "The castle is a big place, I'm sure we're not likely to be too much in the way of the sheriff."

"Father..." Juliana tried again to reason with him.

"If Juliana wishes, she can stay with us." Edward said.

"No, she will come with her father." Robert said firmly. "See that the rest of your things are packed, and we'll be off." he ordered his daughter before going back in to see to his belongings.

"I guess I should go make sure nothing is left behind." Juliana said, still a bit confused by what was going on.

"I'll help you." Marian offered as she followed her into the house.

Juliana wandered around the halls of the castle completely lost. She'd been doing so for about an hour. The servant who'd shown her and her father to their rooms had offered to draw her up a map to help her find her way round, but Sir Robert dismissed him before Juliana could take him up on his offer.

She'd as yet not been able to get to the bottom of what had happened between her father and Edward, and with the mood he was in, she wasn't likely to.

Sir Robert had gone off for some sort of meeting with the sheriff and Sir Guy. She smiled to herself as she thought of the plan that had formed in her mind. With her father's money, she could finally carry them out. She just needed a little more time, and help. And, she knew just where to go for that help.

She stopped outside a door when she heard voices. One was her father's. Carefully pressing her ear to the door she listened as best she could.

"I always thought you loyal to King Richard." the sherrif said.

"Yes, well, it's not looking as though he's due back in England anytime soon." Sir Robert said. "And, I want to increase my fortune, now."

"And you think this idea is the best way to do so?" Sir Guy asked.

"Yes." Robert answered simply. "If we bring in this man, he can do incredible things."

"And he's quite costly." the sheriff said. "We'll need quite a bit of money to persuade him to come here."

"And quite a bit of money is exactly what I have." Robert said smugly. "And what is still needed, I have friends who can provide."

"That is very interesting." Guy said, chuckling a bit from what Juliana could hear.

"The man is a genius." the sheriff said. "I think he could solve a great many of our problems."

"So, do we have a deal?" Robert asked.

"Yes, I think so." the sheriff answered after a moment.

"Wonderful!" Robert said.

Juliana could hear the wooden legs of a chair scraping across the stone floor and assumed they were getting ready to leave. Quickly she headed back down the hall and waited until she heard the men come out of the room and nonchalantly walked their way.

"What are you doing here?" Sir Robert snapped when he saw her.

"I'm lost." she said simply. "You didn't allow time for that nice servant to draw me out a map, remember?"

"Well, you shouldn't be here." Robert said. "Go somewhere else until I need you."

"I would, if I knew where I was to begin with." Juliana said, a bit impatiently.

"There are some nice gardens." Guy said. "I can show you the way."

"Thank you, Sir Guy." Juliana said with a smile.

"If that is alright with your father, that is." he added as he looked to Sir Robert.

"Oh, go on." Robert said. "Just don't take her too far off in case I need something." he added. "It'll give me time to have some peace and quiet."

"Was it a very interesting meeting you've just had?" Juliana asked as she walked along with Guy.

"I have a feeling you already know the answer to that." he answered as they turned a corner.

"Perhaps." she said with a smile. "My father has no money, you know?"

"He's convinced he does." Guy replied. "Do you know something he doesn't?"

"Yes. Of course." she laughed. "I have his money. He thinks it's still en route from London."

"And where do you have this money?" Guy asked, becoming more and more curious.

"I don't think that matters." Juliana answered. "All that matters is that I have the money, and he doesn't."

"So, you want to buy your way in your father's place?" Guy asked as he led them through a set of doors that led into a garden.

"Yes." Juliana said simply.

"Do you even know what this plan is?" he asked.

"No, but it doesn't matter." she said. "So long as my father loses it, it could be a deal to bring all of the manure in England to Nottingham, and I'd be happy."

"So, why do you want in on a deal that you know nothing of the details?" he asked as they stepped into a hedge maze.

"To hurt my father." was her simple response.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that your father won't take kindly to this." Guy said.

"No, he won't." Juliana nodded.

"And he says he's got friends, some with enough money to help fund this little venture." Guy pointed out.

"He has no friends." Juliana informed him. "He has people that he bullies and blackmails."

"But he has something on them, which makes this idea of your's rather silly." Guy said.

"It's not silly." Juliana said as she stopped and looked up at him, eyes flashing with anger. "I have friends, real friends, and they will be taking care of those people whom my father refers to as his friends."

"The sheriff would have to agree to this." Guy said with a sigh. "And even with the money, I doubt he's going to want to share his glory with a teen-aged girl."

"That is where you come in, Sir Guy." Juliana smiled. "You have some sway."

"And, if I were to sway the sheriff in your favor, what do I get?" he asked.

"Anything." Juliana said.

"Anything?" he laughed.

"Give it some thought, and if you can think of it, I'll find a way to make it happen." Juliana said.

"Okay." he said with a nod. "I'll talk to the sheriff. And I will give my price some thought."

"I'm very happy to hear that." she said. "I am very curious as to what you'll name. I do hope it's something more exciting and original then gaining my help to win over Marian." she added as she started walking again.

"At this moment, the price I've in mind, has nothing to do with Marian at all." he assured her as he began to walk along with her again.

"I'm very glad to hear it." she said with another smile. "Very glad."


	5. Chapter 5

"You want me to betray Sir Robert so that his daughter can get some sort of revenge?" the sheriff asked with a laugh.

"She has the money." Guy reminded him. "And she's assured me that she has people to back it up."

"And yet we'd still have an extremely annoyed Sir Robert on our hands, and he'd be able to run off and inform people of our plans, which would put an end to it all." the sheriff countered.

"I do believe Juliana has thought of that as well." Guy said. "This seems to be something she's given a great deal of thought to."

"And why have you agreed to bring this idea to me?" the sheriff asked. "What are you getting out of it if you succeed?"

"Anything I want." Guy answered with a smile.

"And what do I get if I go along with it?" the sheriff asked.

"You get the money and support you need to carry out this plan." Guy answered.

"I can get that with Sir Robert." the sheriff smiled. "I want something extra. After all, I'd be taking quite a chance on this little plan of her's."

"What do you have in mind?" Guy asked.

"I don't really know off hand." he replied as he sat down and began to drum his fingers on the table in front of him.

"I can't take that back to her as an offer." Guy pointed out. "She's going to wonder what it is you want in return."

"If she'll give you time to think on it, she'll do the same for me." the sheriff said. "At least, she will if she wants to usurp her father's place in this little scheme."

"I can have her come here to speak with you." Guy offered. "It would save on so much going back and forth..."

"Don't pretend you don't like it." he snorted. "Getting to spend time alone with a lovely young woman with a mind as devious as your own." he laughed.

"I'll speak with her then." Guy said, choosing to ignore the sheriff's taunts. "If her father will spare her for a time, that is."

"Oh, I've no doubt he'll allow it." the sheriff smiled knowingly.

"Why do you say that?" Guy asked with an raised eyebrow.

"The foolish old man thinks you're getting ready to offer for her." the sheriff cackled.

"I didn't realize that a couple of rides constituted a marriage proposal." Guy said dryly. "Have to be more careful he doesn't get the wrong idea."

"Well, do so after you've seen what you can get for me." he said as he shooed Guy towards the door.

"Of course." Guy said stiffly as he headed out the door.

* * *

"You don't know what it is he's going to want?" Juliana asked as she paced around the room.

"None." Guy said.

"Let me think." she said as she stopped to look out the window.

It had taken an hour before Sir Robert had finally agreed to let Juliana leave to speak to Guy alone. Instead, he'd insisted that they could speak in front of him, and when they wouldn't, he decided to speak himself.

Guy didn't see how Juliana could stand it. There was half an hour alone on Sir Robert's bowel movements, something he most definitely could have done without. She must have the patience of a saint, he'd thought as he listened to the old man drone on about different ailments and complain about everyone's incompetence.

"One hundred pounds." she suddenly said after a few moments silence, causing Guy to start in surprise.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"One hundred pounds, to himself." she repeated. "Apart from the money he's trying to raise, for whatever it is."

"Do you have one hundred pounds?" Guy asked.

"Not at the moment." she answered. "But, I've some jewels I can sell, they should fetch a decent price."

"You're sure you want do part with your possessions simply to get back at your father?" he asked.

"Yes." was her simple and short reply. "He's had it coming for years now."

"Very well." Guy sighed. "Do you have someone to sell them to?"

"No, but I'm sure it won't be too difficult." she said, "If the sheriff is willing to accept my offer, that is."

"I'm sure he will." Guy assured her. "Don't worry, I'll work out the details with him."

"Thank you, Sir Guy." Juliana said with a smile. "You've no idea what this will mean to me and a few others."

"Think nothing of it." Guy said. "Don't forget, I do get something out of this myself."

"True." she laughed. "Your intentions aren't completely altruistic. I'm glad to see that." she added as her father bellowed out her name. "The dragon has woken." she sighed. "Good day, Sir Guy."

"You need not add the sir part." he said as Sir Robert's yelling grew louder. "After all, we're business partners."

"Only if the sheriff agrees." Juliana pointed out. "But, I have the greatest faith in you, Guy."

* * *

"Three hundred pounds?" the sheriff asked with a smile. "Miss Juliana is being quite generous, isn't she?"

"Yes." Guy answered with a slight nod.

He had decided to augment Juliana's offer to the sheriff, without either of them knowing. The sheriff could be quite greedy at times, so he thought it best to add a bit to the amount offered in order to assure the sheriff's cooperation.

"She has three hundred pounds just lying about?" the sheriff asked in surprise. "How on Earth has she managed to keep such an amount from her father?"

"I'm not sure." Guy said. "All that matters really, is that you seem to approve of her offer."

"Oh, that I do, that I do." the sheriff nodded. "And, so it would seem that Sir Robert has been forced out."

"What a pity." Guy smiled.

"Yes." the sheriff said. "I shall miss his long talks about his different ailments." he added as he made a face.

"Yes, that will be a loss." Guy agreed.

"Well, you should go then, tell the young lady that I'm more than willing to accept her generous offer." the sheriff said after a moment's silence, thinking of what pretty trinkets he might just buy with his stash of money.

"Very well." Guy said as he bowed his head and left the room with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Marian and Edward walked into the castle, not sure if either of them were too keen on seeing Sir Robert or Juliana.

Edward had a few more run-ins with the crusty lord in the two weeks since he and his daughter had decided to relocate to the castle. Each run-in, more volatile than the last. The most recent had Sir Robert saying unforgivable things about Marian. That Edward would never forgive or forget.

Marian, on the other hand, had actually spent some pleasant time with Juliana up to a point. Her father grew more and more angry, for no reason that she could see, which quickly soured Juliana's mood. To make things worse, Marian had once again argued with her friend about Sir Guy.

She worried that Juliana was becoming enamored with him. That thought did truly frighten Marian who felt no good could come of it.

So, Edward and Marian found themselves standing in the great hall of the castle. The sheriff had decided to hold a party, in celebration for something he had yet to reveal to anyone. Marian had decided it might be a good chance to try to clear the air with Juliana, and to keep an eye on the sheriff and Sir Guy.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Marian asked her father as they took their seats.

"Yes." he nodded. "I'll not let a quarrel with Robert keep me from seeing friends and having a fun evening out." he looked at his daughter and smiled. "And you?"

"I need to speak to Juliana." she said. "Thank you for worrying though." she added as she tenderly smiled at her father.

"I'm your father, it's my duty." he reminded her.

"I see Juliana." Marian said as she looked around the room.

She smiled as she got to her feet to make her way over to her friend, hoping to patch things up between the two of them. The smile quickly faded when two women moved and Marian saw Sir Guy standing with Juliana. Smiling and laughing.

"Patience." she whispered to herself as she headed over, glowering as Guy bent down a bit to say something in Juliana's ear. "Juliana!" she said as she approached, forcing a smile.

"Marian." Juliana said rather coolly, not in the mood to be lectured again on the evils of spending too much time with Guy.

"I was hoping to have a word with you." Marian said, ignoring Guy's presence altogether. "I need to apologize." she added, hoping to put Juliana more at ease.

"Of course." Juliana said, knowing that the apology wouldn't last long, if the past few weeks was anything to go by. "Will you excuse us, Sir Guy?" she asked.

"Of course." he said as he took the cup she'd been drinking from out her hand.

"Shall we take a bit of a stroll before things get under way?" Marian suggested.

"If you'd like." Juliana said as she linked arms with Marian and wandered off, leaving Guy to watch nervously, for a reason he didn't understand.

"Well?" Juliana asked as they stepped into an empty room.

"I'm sorry that I keep harping on the same thing over and over." Marian began. "It's just that I worry about you, Jules?"

"I appreciate that, truly, I do." Juliana said. "But you keep warning me about the same thing over and over, and there's no reason." she added. "Do you think me some sort of mindless ninny?"

"No, of course not." Marian sighed. "It's just that you're spending so much time with Guy, I'm afraid you're going to fall for him."

Juliana dissolved into a fit of laughter, leaving Marian staring at her in confusion.

"Oh, Marian." she gasped, wiping her eyes. "I find Sir Guy very, very attractive. But come now, fall for him?"

"I don't see why that's such an absurd idea." Marian argued. "You're both living here, you see each other all the time..." her voice trailed off.

"Marian, this is a castle, a very large building, I have my rooms in a completely different wing of the place." she said. "I see him now and again, and that's only for a very short time."

"You two seemed to be rather chummy for only seeing each other once in a while." Marian countered.

"We have become friends of a sort, Marian." Juliana said with a sigh. "Even if I did fancy myself madly in love with him, I don't think he'd care."

"Why?" she asked.

"Why do you think." she replied. "Besides, I think it best if I stay here, it's quite helpful."

"Helpful how?" Marian asked, pretending not to hear Juliana's answer to her previous question. That was something she didn't want to get into all over again.

"Robin." Juliana said. "The sheriff and Sir Guy are both quite keen on finding and punishing him. If I'm here, I can tell you of any plans they may have, and you can alert Robin and his friends."

"That is a good point." Marian agreed uneasily. "You are being careful, though, aren't you?"

"No, I'm making myself as obvious as possible." she answered sounding quite serious. "I'm 'accidentally' walking into rooms when they're having secret meetings, listening at doors..."

"I get the idea." Marian cut her off with a laugh. "Thank you, Jules." she said with a smile. "You've no idea how useful this is."

"I do have some idea." Juliana smiled back. "Trust me, I do."

"I should be getting back." Marian said before hugging Juliana. "Thank you." she whispered before leaving.

Juliana watched Marian go, wishing she didn't have to lie to her, but realizing she had no choice.

"You have quite a talent for lying." Guy's voice said from behind her, causing her to jump in fright.

"Oh, goodness, Guy." she said as she tried to catch her breath. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"Sorry." he said, a trace of a smirk just hovering. "So, who are you lying to?"

"What?" Juliana asked. "Oh, that?" she pointed in the direction Marian had just walked off in.

"Yes, that." Guy said, looking none too pleased.

"While Robin is an old friend," she began, hoping not to lose Guy as an advocate. "The downfall of my father is first and foremost on my mind, I assure you."

Guy studied Juliana's face for a moment. No signs of deceit showed, but he was wary as to whether or not to trust her.

"I had to tell her something, Guy." Juliana explained, realizing he wasn't believing her. "I couldn't listen to another lecture as to why I should stay away from you and how you're going to corrupt me. About a hundred times is my limit on that."

"And I have your word that's all it was?" Guy asked as he continued to study her.

"Yes." Juliana said. "I've been working for three years to find a way to punish my father." she added. "Please, you have to continue to help me. This is too important." she grabbed his arm in desperation, trying to convince him.

"So everything you said was a lie?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded emphatically. "Everything."

"I do hope that what you're saying now is the truth." Guy said as he took Juliana's hand off his arm. "Wouldn't want years of thought and planning to out the window." he added as he continue to hold her hand.

"No, I wouldn't." she mumbled.

"Juliana!" Sir Robert's voice rang out. "Where the devil..." he hobbled up to the pair and glared at Guy. "Kindly take your hand off my girl."

"Sorry, Sir Robert." Guy said as he dropped her hand.

"I think it best if you steer clear of her." Robert added as Guy started to walk off.

"Excuse me?" Guy asked as he turned around.

"Father.." Juliana began.

"Head back to the table, Juliana." Robert ordered in a tone she knew not to argue with. He watced her disappear before turning back to Guy. "How am I to marry her off when most of the men around here think she's practically spoken for by none other than the sheriff's most trusted man?"

"I've never spoken to you or Juliana about marriage." Guy pointed out.

"You don't have to, people see and talk." Robert. "Unless you're about to offer for her, stay away so that I might have the chance to marry her to a man of means." he added as he stomped off.

Guy stared after Sir Robert and felt that, even if she was being at all truthful with Marian, he'd definitely help Juliana with her plan to topple her father. How he loathed the man...


	7. Chapter 7

The sheriff stomped down the halls of the castle in a black mood. He'd found that four of his staff were stealing, not only from him, but his guests, Sir Robert and his daughter, Juliana. Now he was going to have to go through the bother of replacing them, and that angered him almost as much as the fact that the four seemed to have made off before he could punish them.

"Sheriff." Juliana greeted him as they passed in the hall.

"Oh, Juliana." he stopped and forced a smile. "I'd like to thank you for your kind gift." he said, obviously referring to the bribe she'd offered.

"Oh, think nothing of it." she replied. "After all, it's not as though I get nothing out of it."

"True, but three hundred pounds." he smiled. "That was so very generous of you."

"Three hundred." Juliana repeated, confused.

"Yes." he nodded. "Unless of course it was supposed to have been more, then I fear our friend Sir Guy has been busy stealing."

"Yes, of course, I remember now." she said. "I'm glad that we were able to come an agreement."

"As am I." the sheriff said. "I am a bit worried about your father's reaction to the change in situation. Sir Guy has assured me, however, that you've thought of that."

"Don't worry." she said with a smile. "I have indeed." she added. "I was sorry to hear of your problems with your staff."

"Yes." he said gruffly. "That was unfortunate."

"Very much so." she agreed. "I don't envy you, sir, to have to hire new people, to read through any references, to have to gauge whether or not you can trust the person based on a short interview." she shook her head. "I've been through it before, having run my father's household."

"You ran the household?" the sheriff asked. "Of course, being the lady of the house, you would have."

"Of course." she smiled sweetly.

"Could you do me a huge favor?" the sheriff asked.

"Of course, I feel I owe you for your help." she said.

"Would you be so kind as to interview some people for those positions?" he asked, hoping to get out of the task himself.

"I'd be delighted." Juliana said. "Don't worry, I've yet to regret any of those I've hired." she added as she squeezed his arm reassuringly. "Leave it to me."

"I will." the sheriff said, breathing a sigh of relief. One thing off his plate, and now to just deal with the business at hand...

"I heard the cook say something about interested people waiting down in the kitchens." Juliana informed him. "Perhaps I should go..."

"By all means." he said. "I have complete trust in you." he added before excusing himself and heading off to his meeting with Guy and a few advisers.

Juliana smiled as she watched him walk away. So easy, she thought to herself. She had been afraid it would be difficult to get her brothers into the castle, but she had no idea the sheriff would be so kind as to just agree to let her hire whom she liked.

* * *

Marian and Juliana made their way to meet Robin and the others. Juliana hadn't been able to see him at all since her first visit when she'd found her father's money.

"So, I assume that you've seen Robin a few times since I last saw him." Juliana ventured a guess teasingly.

"Perhaps." Marian blushed as she brought her horse to a stop and slid down, Juliana following suit. She let out a low whistle and waited a moment while she tied her horses reins to a nearby tree branch.

"Oh, as good as a secret knock or handshake." Juliana said as she tethered her own horse and fed him an apple she'd thought to bring with her. "How very quaint."

"Are you going to tease all day?" Marian asked as she stopped scanning the area and looked over to find her friend smiling impishly.

"Perhaps." she shrugged. "Depends on how badly the two of you blush."

"Who's blushing?" Robin's voice said as he quietly walked up behind the two women.

"No one." Marian quickly answered, shooting Juliana a warning glare that the other woman just laughed at.

"If you promise to behave, Jules, Much as lunch ready if you've not eaten yet." Robin said as he shook his head and led the two to the camp.

"Do you really feel the need to get my word that I'll behave?" Juliana asked, acting as though he'd hurt her feelings.

"Yes." he answered simply. "It's just Marian and Jules." he called as the trio walked into a clearing.

"Just?" Marian asked.

"What ever it is, it smells heavenly." Juliana said, ignoring the little looks Robin and Marian shot at one another.

"Thank you." Much said as he stirred a thick stew in the pot hanging over a fire.

"You're quite welcome." she said as she inhaled the aroma. "What is it?"

"Rabbit." he answered.

Juliana smiled as she took a seat on a tree stump and looked around. She'd always been fond of playing in the forest as a child, but living in it was something else altogether. She much preferred sleeping indoors. How they could stand it, she did not know.

She turned to ask Robin, but stopped when she saw he and Marian withdrawing from the group a bit, holding hands and talking quietly, Marian laughing now and then.

"They can get to be a bit much sometimes." John said as he came to sit next to Juliana. "So much huggin' and kissin', and little looks to each other."

"I think it's sweet." Djaq said as she held bowls for Much to spoon the stew into.

"I agree." Juliana said with a smile as she took an offered bowl. "It must be nice to have someone to whisper to and send those little looks to."

"To a point." Much said as he dished out more stew. "Too much though, and it could give you a toothache to see those two being so sweet and lovey-dovey."

"Perhaps it's a woman thing." Juliana guessed with a laugh as she looked back over to the pair again. "It's a shame though."

"What?" John asked as he scarfed down the stew.

"That they can't be together." she answered, turning back to her food.

She tried to imagine being in love with someone, and yet, not being able to be open about it, not being able to see them whenever one wanted. Of course, she'd never been in love, so it was hard to imagine for more than one reason.

"Don't you like it?" Much asked.

"Hmm?" she asked. "Oh, it's good." she said, realizing he was talking about the food she'd only taken a bite or two of. "Sorry, I've got a million thoughts running through my mind."

"Thieves?" Much asked.

"Excuse me?" she asked, becoming annoyed with herself for sounding like such a twit.

"We'd heard there were some thefts at the castle." John put in as he scraped some more stew out of the pot. "Thinking about that?"

"No." she shook her head. "I got back the silver brush that was stolen." she said as she handed her stew over to John. "I'm sorry, it's very good, I'm just not hungry." she apologized to Much.

"Don't fret." he said with a wave of his hand.

"Do you hear something?" Djaq asked, looking up from her own stew.

The group listened, Robin and Marian brought back from their own little world by the sound of approaching horses.

"Sounds like it's coming from the other side of the ravine." Robin said.

They sat and listened some more before hearing a man's voice shout out to someone. Guy's voice.

"Damn." Robin hissed.

"I guess we should be going." Marian said, not hiding the disappointment in her voice.

"Just stay here." Juliana said as she got to her feet and headed to her horse.

"What are you doing?" Marian asked.

"I'll go and lead Guy away, you stay here and..." she shrugged. "Do whatever it is you and Robin do." she said as she mounted her horse.

"You don't have to do this." Marian said, only half meaning what she said.

"It's fine." Juliana said. "I have something to discuss with Guy anyway." she added. "Have fun." she called back before heading off to keep Sir Guy away so her friends could have time together.

"What does she have to discuss with Gisborne?" Robin asked, coming to stand behind Marian.

"I'm not sure I want to know." Marian answered before turning to Robin and smiling. "But she did just buy us some time."


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

"Juliana." Guy said as she rode up on her horse, falling into step next to him.

"Hello." she said.

"I thought I heard someone say you were going to be out on a ride with Marian." he said as he looked around, half expecting Robin and his men to surround them.

"She wasn't feeling up to it." Juliana said with a shrug. "Which is good, because I need to talk to you."

"And you couldn't have done that with her around?" Guy asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No." she shook her head. "Not without causing another argument between the two of us." she added.

"I see." he said, waving his men to follow at a distance. "So, what is it you needed to speak to me about?"

"Two hundred pounds." she said.

"I'm sorry?" he laughed.

"I had a chat with the sheriff and he thanked me for my handsome gift of three hundred pounds." she said as she swatted a bunch of low hanging leaves out of her way.

"Really?" Guy asked. "He's getting on a bit." he said as though it explained it.

"You didn't have to do that." Juliana said, not allowing him to dodge the subject. "I'll have to repay you."

"I'm already getting a payment." he pointed out.

"Yes, that covers getting the sheriff to agree to our plan, and asking him to accept my bribe." she reminded him.

"And I did." Guy laughed.

"And two hundred pounds just suddenly appeared?" she asked. "Because I could have sworn that one hundred was the price I'd settled on."

"You don't have to repay me two hundred pounds." Guy said.

"You put in your own money..." Juliana argued.

"Only a hundred pounds." he said.

"Where did the extra hundred come from?" she asked.

"The sheriff's coffers." he grinned.

"Are you telling me that you worked it so the sheriff bribed himself?" Juliana laughed. "Oh, you are good, Guy." she praised.

"I do try." he replied with a wink.

"But, that means there is still the matter of a hundred pounds." she said.

"Perhaps we can make the same agreement?" he suggested.

"That you name what it is you want in return?" she asked. "I'm half afraid that you're going to ask for my first born at this rate." she joked. "But, since I haven't the money, I think that would be the best solution."

"Good." he said.

Their conversation ceased as one of the sheriff's men raced up to Guy and stopped and whispered something in his ear. Turning to Juliana, Guy smiled.

"Apparently, your father has just told the sheriff that some documents of his have gone missing." he informed her, though he felt she would not be at all surprised.

"Really?" she asked. "Perhaps it wasn't those servants after all." she smiled.

"You hired the new servants, if I'm not mistaken." he said as he turned his horse back around to head to the castle.

"I did." she nodded as she maneuvered her own horse. "Are you suggesting that I hired dishonest people?" she asked, sounding shocked.

"I didn't say a word." he said as he nudged his horse and headed back, Juliana following close behind him.

"I've been here not a month, and twice I've been robbed!" Sir Robert's voice boomed as Guy and Juliana walked into the room.

"I was told there was a problem." Guy said as he came to stand next to the sheriff.

"You could say that." Robert snapped. "I've precious documents that have gone missing."

Guy listened to Sir Robert's complaints, along with the sheriff, both men nodding in understanding, all the while wishing the man deaf.

Guy's attention was drawn to one of the new 'servants' who stood in a corner of the room talking to Juliana, who nodded and shooed the man away, waited a few moments, and followed him out.

He'd felt there was something a bit odd about the new servants. None of them would go anywhere near Sir Robert, which he had thought was simply because of the man's surly nature.

Her new maid, a Saracen, would speak to no one but Juliana, and he'd come across Robert's daughter a few times, in dark hallways, whispering with one of the men. At first he thought perhaps she was having some sort of affair, but now, he thought he must have been mistaken.

Quickly seeing that the sheriff seemed to have Robert calmed a bit, and the situation under control, he followed Juliana out of the room. He caught sight of her as she rounded a corner, heading for some rooms that were, at the moment, unused.

Rounding the corner himself, he ran straight into Juliana, who stood smiling.

"Took you long enough." she said as she turned and started walking again. "I'm quite keen to find out what Kit has for us." she added.

"Kit?" Guy asked, moving to catch up to her. She may be short, but she moved quite quickly.

"Theodore is the name all of the staff and such know him by." she said as she stopped outside of a door, knocked and waited for a man's voice to tell them to enter.

"The new stable hand." Guy nodded.

"You've noticed my brother!" Juliana said with a smile as she opened the door, revealing three men and one woman, her maid, standing in the dimly lit space. "Proper names now, I think." she said as she dragged Guy into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Is he the one you were talking about?" one of the men asked.

Guy studied each of the men. The one who had just spoken was tall and thin, his blond hair a mess of curls on top of his head, and his eyes a deep blue color. The man who stood next to him, was tall as well, but rather pudgy, and had brown hair, much like Juliana's. The third man sat at a table and peeled an apple with a dagger. He was blond like the one who spoke as well, but more muscular. He would have guessed none of these men were related to Juliana.

"Yes it is." Juliana said. "This is Sir Guy. Guy, my brother, Christopher, Daniel and Marcus." she added. "And this of course is my dear sister-in-law, Rahimah."

"And you're sure he can be trusted?" the man she introduced as Christopher asked.

"Yes, Kit, for the hundredth time." she sighed. "Did you find them all?" she asked.

"No." all three men answered at once.

"What do you mean, no?" she asked, staring blankly at each.

"Your father seems to have hidden some elsewhere." Rahimah answered.

"Maybe he tucked them away at one of the inns you stopped at." Marcus added as he put his dagger away and began to eat the apple.

"He wouldn't have done that." Daniel said as he continued to look Guy over, assessing him.

"Then where are they?" Marcus asked.

"Edward's." Kit said suddenly.

"What?" Juliana asked.

"He didn't hide them all here, and he wouldn't have just left them at some random inn." Kit said. "He must have hidden them at Edward's. He'd have a chance to get them when needed, and there would be plenty of places to hide them." he surmised.

"Then how do we get 'em?" Marcus asked.

"I'll go." Juliana said.

"Just gonna knock on their door and say, "Hello, I need to poke about your house a bit to find letters that my father is using to blackmail people with"?" Marcus asked

"No, I'll come up with a reason to stay there." she answered, sounding both annoyed and impatient. "Edward said that if I ever wanted to, I could stay with them for a bit."

"What will your reason be?" Daniel asked.

"Father and I had a row." she suggested.

"You always have rows, you've been putting up with him for years." Kit put in.

"Fine then." she sighed. "I'll tell them I'm vexed with Sir Guy."

"From what I've heard, Marian will be quick to believe that." Daniel agreed.

"Good then, that's settled." Juliana said with a nod.

"Do you mind that?" Rahimah asked, looking at Guy who'd stood by silently, listening to the siblings come up with their plans.

"Marian would most definitely believe it." he said.

"It'll cast you in a pretty bad light." Juliana said.

"I don't think she could have any lower opinion of me." he said, attempting a smile, but failing.

"Maybe we should let them in on this." Marcus suggested.

"Who?" Kit asked, turning to look at his brother.

"Edward and his girl." he answered as he spit out an apple seed.

"No." Juliana said. "If we get caught doing anything, I don't want them to be in trouble."

"Maybe if we explain..." Marcus tried again.

"No." Juliana said.

"Listen to Julie." Daniel said. "She's brought us this far in all of this."

"Exactly, she's the brains of this operation." Kit said fondly, feeling quite proud of his baby sister.

"That's it then." Juliana said. "I'll quickly go pack a bag and head off." she added as she turned.

"Good luck." Marcus said. "He had those damned things hidden all over the castle, some of the oddest places." he added. "In the latrines for cryin' out loud!"

"No matter how long it takes, I'll find them." Juliana said. "You all need to be careful while I'm gone." she added as she stopped at the door and turned to look at her family.

"I'll make sure they're safe." Guy said.

"Thank you." she said before opening the door and leaving, Guy waiting a few minutes before following.

Juliana tossed a few things into a bag and tossed the bag onto her bed. She looked up and realized it had began to rain.

"Perfect." she said with a smile.

A knock at her door startled her a bit, but she quickly recovered and gave permission for the person to enter.

"Is the horse ready, Rahimah?" she asked as she went through her bag once again.

"No." Guy's voice answered from the doorway. "Your horse threw a shoe and they're replacing it."

"Oh." she said, looking up in surprise. "And they sent you to tell me?" she asked.

"No, I was just curious about the story you're going to tell Marian." he answered as he came in and shut the door behind him.

"Oh, I've come up with a brilliant story." she said happily.

"Do share." he said as he leaned against the wall.

"I confessed to you that I had fallen in love with you, and you rejected me cruelly." she said with a smile. "And you then went onto tell me that you were only befriending me in hopes of making Marian jealous. I'm quite proud of that story." she added as she walked over to the chest of drawers and went to grab her brush.

"I wouldn't do that, you know." Guy said as he took Juliana's wrist in his hand.

"What?" she asked as she gasped in surprise.

"I wouldn't reject you." he answered, staring down at her intensely. "If you were to confess that, that is."

"Oh." was her only response as she stared back, finding it hard for her to swallow or even breathe.

"Juliana..." Guy began before being cut off by Rahimah swinging open the door.

"Your horse is ready now, Julie." she said as she stopped and stared at the two of them. "I'm sorry, I can come back.."

"No." Juliana said quickly, suddenly finding her wits. "I need to go." she added as she tossed her brush in her bag and took off.

Idiot! she scorned herself. Why did you just stand there like such an idiot? She wanted to kick herself. Her mind had gone completely blank, and she had no idea what to say. She'd never had a man talk to her in such a way. Now he was going to think she was either stupid or uninterested. Or both!

She mounted her horse and took off at a dead run in the direction of Edward's house. By the time she arrived, soaking wet at their door, the tears she'd planned on using for good effect, were all too real.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, another chapter and there will be more Robin & Co. I've got a whole thing lined up for them, so any of you readers who feel I'm ignoring them, worry not. Thanks for reading!**

"I can't believe he did that to you." Marian said as she watched Juliana pace around the room, shredding her lace handkerchief.

"I just stood there like an idiot." Juliana muttered, more to herself than to Marian. "I didn't say anything."

"What were you supposed to say?" she asked as she walked over and stopped Juliana from pacing anymore. "He was cruel."

"What?" Juliana asked, looking up, almost forgetting that Marian was even there. "Oh, yes, of course." she muttered as she remembered what Marian must be talking about.

"I can see why you wouldn't want to stay there any longer." she said as she watched her friend pace around again.

"Really, I only need a short time before I feel up to going back." Juliana said, banishing thoughts of what happened before she had left the castle. "I can't leave father on his own for too long." she added.

"He'll manage." Marian argued.

"Only there will be some poor maid who'll be made to take his abuse in my place." Juliana pointed out. "That wouldn't be fair."

"You're bound to run into Gisborne though." Marian said, feeling bad that her friend had been hurt and feeling as though she hadn't done enough to stop it.

"Once in a while." she agreed. "But, I'll soon be over it." she added. "Do you mind if I just sit on my own for a bit?" she asked, wanting a chance to snoop around.

"No, of course not." Marian said with a smile. "I need to run an errand anyhow." she added.

"Gee, I wonder where that errand will take you." Juliana said with a laugh. "You're going out in the rain?" she asked more seriously, looking out and seeing that it was still pouring.

"It's not far." Marian said as she moved to the door. "I hope you feel better soon." she added before leaving.

"Me too." Juliana said as Marian shut the door. "Time to get to work." she told herself as she waited a few moments to make sure Marian was gone before heading out to the room her father had been staying in.

She oppened the door slowly, hoping to avoid any noises that might attract attention to her search. She looked around the room and found half a dozen places her father could have hidden papers. Cursing him for his paranoid ways, she set to work.

* * *

Marian tied her horse up under a large tree, a shelter of sorts from the rain. Looking around, she saw that she was the first to arrive at the designated meeting place.

"Do hurry." she mumbled as she pulled her cloak tighter around her in an attempt to keep the rain out.

"Marian?" she heard Robin's voice call a few minutes later.

"I'm right here." she called back with a smile. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry." he said. "We had some...business." he explained as he came to stand close to her. "Been waiting that long?" he asked as he brushed a wet strand of hair from her face.

"Not too long, thankfully for you." she said as she continued to smile, a small tingle racing up her spine at his touch.

"So, I'm not in too much trouble?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Not this time." she smiled back.

"I'm a bit ahead of the others." he informed her, leaning in to kiss her.

"Interesting." she said as his mouth covered her own.

"Can't you two stay off eachother for a few moments at least?" Allan asked as he and the others walked up.

"I thought you lot were further behind." Robin said, a bit of annoyance apparent.

"You were wrong." John said. "You took off so fast, we thought there might be a good reason, so we quickened our pace as well."

"Well, he did have a good reason, didn't you, Robin?" Allan asked with a wink.

"You are all horrible." Marian laughed as she saw Robin blush a bit. "Well?" she asked.

"Have no idea so far what the sheriff is up to." Will said.

"What ever it is, they're being very careful to keep it quiet." Much put in. "Very hush hush."

"So, all we know is that the sheriff is planning something, and more than likely, it's not good." Marian said.

"Of course, that's usually the case with the sheriff." Robin said. "And Sir Guy."

"Has your friend heard anything?" Djaq asked.

"She hasn't said anything." Marian replied. "Right now, I don't think her mind is on being our spy."

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"I don't think Jules would want me to go into." Marian said. "Let's just say, women issues."

"Enough said!" Allan said, throwing up his hands.

"It could be a number of things." Djaq protested.

"And if you and Marian want to have a chat with her about 'women issues', be my guest." Allan said. "But I think Marian has the right of it, best not to discuss it with us, whatever it is."

"She'll be fine." Marian said. "I'll make sure of it." she sighed, hoping Juliana would allow her to do so. "So, you found out absolutely nothing?" she asked.

"All we were able to find out," John started as he took a seat on a damp tree stump. "Is that the sheriff is receiving some payments from some wealthy people."

"I didn't know that." Marian said. "Have you seen many carriages carrying these payments?"

"No." Robin answered. "We've seen nothing."

"That's a bit worrying." Much said. "He's got this money coming into the castle, and yet, we've seen and heard nothing at all."

"One of the maids said they were preparing for the arrival of some guests." Will said. "Perhaps they belong to the payments."

"I know he's greedy." Much said. "But, why does he need dozens of rich men sending him money?"

"And what do they get in return?" Djaq asked.

"You should try to get Jules to stay with you and your father again." Robin said. "It might not be safe for her there."

"The only way she'll come back is if her father does, and I don't see that happening." Marian said. "He and my father..."

"She's been arguing with Sir Robert." Robin argued. "Surly, she'd find it nice to get away with him."

"Other than the fact that she's not willing to force some maid to take care of him in her place." Marian sighed. "She won't leave." she looked to Robin and touched his hand. "She isn't helpless." she whispered. "She knows how to look out for herself. I'm sure if anyone tries anything..."

"She'll kick him to next week." Robin smiled.

"Exactly." Marian returned the smile. Looking up at the sound of thunder, she turned back to the group. "I should be getting back."

"Be careful." John said, standing untying her horse for her.

"I will." she said as she mounted her horse. "And you all must promise to do the same. Don't do anything foolish."

"Promise." they all mumbled at once.


	10. Chapter 10

Three days passed, and Juliana had only one last bundle of letters to find. Sir Robert had the things hidden all over the house. Two in the kitchen, one in his room, one in Edward's room and two in Marian's. She cursed his manservant, Elgin. She knew he'd been the one to hide the things for him, Sir Robert was not in good enough health to get around and hide things in rafters, fastened to the bottoms of drawers, and up on the highest shelves in rooms.

She paced around the kitchen, trying to think of any place she hadn't looked yet. Stopping and staring out the window, she saw the stables. Oh, he didn't! Groaning and grabbing her cloak, she headed out.

The last three days had been quite nice. She was almost tempted to stay there. Almost. She had to get back as soon as possible, not knowing what was happening at the castle was driving her mad. She was reluctant to admit that seeing Sir Guy was one reason she was eager to return. She couldn't let herself get distracted. No matter how appealing he may be, she had a job to do. She with the help of Guy and the Sheriff was going to take down her father.

She stopped in mid-step as she realized she had no idea what their plot was. She'd have to make sure to ask Guy about that when she returned. Her stomach seemed to lurch when she thought of Guy. Their last meeting in her room before she left was tense to say the least. She had no idea when she'd told him of the story she'd concocted for Marian that it would provoke such a response. Was his reaction a good thing?, she wondered. Was her story based partly on truth? She sighed and absently stroked a nearby horse. How would she face him?

Shaking her head, she began her search. Finding nothing in the tack, she glanced up with a scowl at the hayloft.

"You would, wouldn't you, Elgin?" she groaned as she hiked up her skirts and began to climb the ladder.

Poking about in the hay, she continued to curse both her father and his man. Growling as she was once again stabbed by a piece of dry, hardened straw, she plopped down, deciding to take a break.

"Like a needle in a haystack." she murmured as she looked around her.

On the beam just feet above her, she saw what looked to be another bundle.

"I'm going to kill you, Elgin." she hissed as she got to her feet and stretched as much as she could, trying to reach the package and failing miserably. "I'm going to chain you up..." she added as she looked around for something to either stand on or to use to knock the package down. Spying a discarded wooden crate on the floor below, she took a deep breath to keep herself calm. "Getting annoyed won't do you any good." she reminded herself.

She struggled up the ladder with the crate, finding herself quite proud of the fact that she'd nearly fallen only twice during her climb. Finally, she reached the top, she set the crate down and climbed on top of it, testing to see if it'd take her weight. Gingerly standing on tip-toe, she stretched her short arms out as much as she was able and just barely caught the edge of the package as the crate creaked ominously.

* * *

Marian was in the front yard of her father's house giving instructions to a man who was to help her plant a new garden. The weather had been becoming warmer the last few days, signaling the coming of summer. She was eager to see the garden in full bloom.

She turned as she heard the approach of a horse. Sir Guy. The nerve of him!, she thought. How dare he show his face here mere days after he'd hurt her friend so?

"Marian." Guy said as he stopped and slid off his horse.

"Sir Guy." Marian replied coolly, anger showing on her face.

"Is Juliana about?" Guy asked, unnerved by the glare Marian was shooting him.

"Why?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, ready to defend her friend.

"I need to speak to her." he answered.

"Is something wrong with Sir Robert?" she asked, foot tapping as she spoke.

"No." Guy shook his head. Obviously Marian had bought the story Juliana had spun. She really was quite a convincing liar.

"Then I can't think of any reason you should want to speak to her." Marian said. "Good day, Sir Guy!" she added dismissively.

"Could you at least tell her I'm here?" Guy asked, his ire rising. Damn Juliana and her lie.

"No." she answered simply. "You've hurt her, and why?" she said. "I've told you already..."

"I know." he said, cutting her off, not wanting to hear her tell him yet again that she'd no interest in him. "If I could just speak with her." he repeated, resisting the urge to shake Marian.

"I've already..." Marian was cut off by a crashing noise from the stables.

"What was that?" Guy asked, looking back to Marian.

"I don't know." she said, turning to inspect the stables. "Stay here!" she snapped when she saw Guy move to follow.

Ordering him about as though he were a dog, Guy tried hard to keep his temper in check. Deciding to ignore her command, he followed behind at a distance. As they drew closer, Juliana stumbled out of the stables limping.

"Jules!" Marian said as she went running to her friend. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing." Juliana said, waving Marian off. "Just tripped and fell into an old crate." she explained.

"What did you trip on?" Guy asked, rather amused at the look Juliana shot him.

"A carrot." she answered, turning back to Marian.

"A carrot?" Marian asked, stifling a laugh.

"Yes." Juliana said, glaring again at Guy who wasn't as successful as Marian at hiding his amusement. Damn him! "I was giving the horses a little treat, and one of them dropped their carrot, and I didn't notice until I tripped on it."

"Well, you should come inside and sit down." Marian said. "If you'd please move." she added, shooing Guy out of the way.

"Could I have a word with you, Juliana?" Guy asked as moved aside for the two to pass.

"Why?" she asked nervously.

"To discuss our conversation from a few days back." he answered, staring intently at her.

"What could you possibly have to discuss?" Marian snapped as the man helping with the gardening opened the front door. "You've humiliated her..."

"It's fine, Marian." Juliana said as she was helped into a chair near the fire.

"Fine?" Marian asked.

"Yes." Juliana nodded, wanting, at least a part of her, to hear what Guy had to say.

"Fine." Marian said, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "I'll go and heat some water so you can soak your foot." she added as she stalked out of the room.

"Thank you." Juliana said as she and Guy both watched her leave the room. "Well?" she asked, hoping her nerves didn't show too much in her voice.

"Your sister-in-law came in before I could finish." he said, looking around the room.

He took a moment or two before doing or saying anything at all. Juliana stared at him in confusion and anxiety. He was driving her mad. What was he going to say next? Just spit it out!, she thought.

Guy stalled, wanting to make sure Marian wasn't about to come back in while he spoke. He wasn't very good at this sort of thing, that didn't help much. And when he had tried, it had been with Marian, and well, that didn't go so well, now did it? Juliana was different though, he thought. She did actually seem to like him. And she had come up with the story she'd told Marian. Was there something to that? Pacing around the room, he didn't notice how much time had gone by until Marian came walking back in with a maid helping her carry a tub of warm water.

"Will you be leaving now?" Marian asked, shooting daggers at him.

"I think I will." he said. "Good day." he said as he left, feeling like an idiot. Damn women!

Juliana stared after him in confusion and dismay.

"What did he say?" Marian asked as soon as she heard the door close and the sound of his horse's hooves disappear.

"Nothing." she said as she slumped back in her chair.

"He wanted to speak to you so he could say nothing?" Marian asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Apparently so." she said as she took her foot out of the water and moved it around. "Feels better already." she added. "I do think I'll be going back to the castle."

"What?" Marian asked as she pulled a footstool over and sat in front of Juliana.

"It's been three days." she sighed. "Whoever has been made to take over for me is probably going mad by now."

"What can I do or say to convince you to stay here?" Marian asked.

"Nothing." Juliana said as she gingerly stood up. "I do appreciate what you and your father have done, but I need to get back to my own father."

"You're stubborn." Marian said as she stood, too.

"You're one to talk." Juliana laughed. "Thank you. You have no idea what it means to know that I can come here when I need to get away."

"So long as you know you can come here." Marian said. "Are you leaving now, or will you at least have lunch with us first?"

"Lunch first of course." she said. "Then, I shall be off to play sick nurse to the old grouch again."

"You..." Marian began.

"Stop, just get food." Juliana said, as she gave Marian a playful shove towards the kitchen.

She was eager to be off back to the castle. Not only did she need to speak to her brothers, but she had determined to get to the bottom of whatever it was Guy was going to say. Nerves gone, she decided she was going to take charge of whatever might be going on between the two of them. Not ladylike, but then, she didn't really care. She had said she didn't need any distractions, but, everyone needed a one now and again. Hers would just be clad in black leather. She smiled to herself as she plotted things out in her mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Juliana limped into the castle, tired and sore from her little fall just hours before. Damn crate only had to hold out just a little longer. But, of course, it had to give way when Marian and Guy were outside, drawing their attention. Oh well, she thought, Marian didn't seem to disbelieve her explanation.

"You've finally decided to return, have you?" Sir Robert said as he hobbled up, leaning heavily on his cane.

"Gout bothering you, father?" she asked, pointing to the cane.

"Of course it is, you twit!" he snapped. "That damned girl who was looking after me was so incompetent." he winced as pain shot up his leg. "I hope you enjoyed your little holiday, you won't be having anymore for a long time yet."

Juliana took a deep breath and pictured the look on his face when he was informed his plans had bee dashed. Very soothing, she thought with a smile.

"What are you smiling at?" her father asked as he banged his cane down on the ground.

"Excuse me." Guy said, walking up briskly, avoiding direct eye contact with Juliana. "The sheriff would like a word with your daughter, Sir Robert."

"You his little errand boy now are you, Gisborne?" Robert barked with laughter. "Spineless. That's your problem."

"The sheriff is waiting." Guy said, ignoring the old man's taunt.

"Oh, go on then." Robert said. "Get it over with so you can get back to your duty."

"Oh, with such a promising thing as that waiting for me, " Juliana said with a forced smile. "How could I not hurry?"

As Sir Robert began to grumble, Juliana followed Sir Guy to the sheriff's office.

"What does he want to speak to me about?" she asked.

"I don't know." was Guy's short answer.

"Earlier, at Marian's..." she began, hoping to get him to discuss whatever it had been he'd shown up for.

"Here we are." he said, cutting her off.

"So we are." she said, becoming annoyed. "Thank you, Sir Guy." she added as she went in and shut the door behind her.

"Ah, Juliana." the sheriff said as he looked up from some papers that were scattered all over his desk. "Miss Juliana Whitney."

Juliana stared in confusion at the use of her full name.

"Whitney, Whitney, Whitney." he repeated as he got to his feet. "Did you know, about six years ago, there was a woman who died here in Nottingham by the name of Whitney?"

"I was aware of that." Juliana answered, becoming nervous, but refusing to let it show.

"Yes, I'm sure you are." he said as he smiled, playing with false tooth, coming to sit on the edge of his desk. "Because, if I'm not much mistaken, she was your mother."

"Yes." she replied.

"Fell down the stairs?" he asked conversationally.

"Yes." she repeated.

"You were alone in the house with her at the time, from what I've been able to gather." he said, his snake-like smile returning.

She's beginning to squirm, he thought with satisfaction. How lovely.

"Yes, I found her." Juliana said, feeling as though she was going to scream soon.

"You have brothers." he said, changing subjects quickly. "Four of them?"

"Three living." she said, swallowing hard.

"Are any of them married?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

"May I ask, Sheriff, why you're asking these questions?" Juliana asked, becoming more annoyed than anything.

"Because, my dear Miss Whitney, I want to make something clear." he said as he slowly walked forward, stopping just inches from her.

"What is that?" she asked.

"That if you're wrong about having things so well in control, and your father really does have any true friends, or is blackmailing anyone you're unaware of," he began, moving closer still. "It would be a shame to see something happen to you."

"I can assure you that everything is taken care of." Juliana said, her nervousness returning.

"Good." he said, his breath hot in her face. "I would hate to see something bad happen to you. That pretty little neck in a noose for instance." he added with a chuckle.

"If anything happens to me, you will be held responsible." she threatened, feeling as though her threat was laughable.

"Oh, I don't think so." the sheriff said as he moved forward more, forcing Juliana to walk back until she was pressed against the wall. "If you screw things up, or if anyone tries anything against me, then there are seven people who will pay." he smiled suddenly. "I think I like that idea more than handing you over to the hangman."

"Seven people?" she asked, not able to hide her fear anymore.

"Edward,Marian, Gisborne of course, oh how sweet the two of you are." he laughed. "Then there's the matter of your brothers and sister-in-law."

"How..."

"You didn't think I'd just hand the matter of hiring servants over to some little girl I don't know, did you?" he laughed in her face. "No, I'd heard of some new faces in the city, one of which being a Saracen woman. Even if I hadn't, your little chats with the new servants give it away."

Juliana turned her head away, not knowing how much longer she could bare the sheriff's breath. She also didn't know how long it would be before crying at the thought of being so foolish as to have led her family into danger.

"But, so long as you know that you've things well in hand." he said suddenly, moving back, giving her a chance to fill her lungs with fresh air. "Just remember, Miss Whitney."

Juliana shot him a quick glare, knowing how pathetic it seemed, and the sheriff showing how pathetic it was as he laughed at her retreating form.

One outside in the hall, ran for a ways before stopping and leaning against the wall, breathing hard.

"Idiot!" she hissed. "You stupid, stupid idiot!" she wiped at tears she felt finally falling down her face.

She looked over and saw her brother Marcus walking along, delivering a letter to someone. She knew she couldn't fall apart because of the sheriff. He would not get the better of her. If he wanted to play at that game, then let him, she could give as good as she got.


	12. Chapter 12

Juliana dragged herself along the halls to her rooms, tired and worried. She'd been so stupid as to undersestimate the sheriff, and now she feared for those who meant the most to her. She dragged her mind back over everything she'd done up to that point. She tried to think of any loose ends she may have forgotten, but nothing. She knew she'd lay awake all night trying to think of any little, seemingly insignificant thing she may have overlooked.

"That's what you get." she mumbled to herself as she turned the corner of yet another long hall, still miles away from her room it seemed. "You were too arrogant, that's what it was. How could you be so stupid?"

She noticed a servant now and again give her an odd look as she went along mumbling to herself, but she didn't care. She had to think of something, or someone, she could use against the sheriff.

"Why does he have to be such a selfish, hateful, evil little..." she trailed off as she ran into one of the chamber maids, who was eyeing her suspciously.

"They're all mad." she heard one of the servants say. "I think the money and power that lot has sends them into madness."

Groaning, she finally reached her room and swung the door open. She needed to put all thoughts of revenge on hold so she could try to get some sleep. If she went too long, she would be mad indeed.

Stopping long enough to remove her slippers, she tossed them near the fireplace where a nice warm fire burned welcomingly. She continued to mumble to herself, debating what she should do. Did he have anyone she could use against him? Perhaps she would have to create something. She was imaginitive, her brothers and sister-in-law were good at putting her ideas into action. Yes, perhaps that was the way to go, she thought as she pulled a ribbon from her hair before moving next to her bed to change into her night clothes.

"You're not very observant when you're chatting with yourself." Guy's voice said with a laugh.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, looking over to the chair that sat near the fireplace and saw him holding her slippers with a grin.

"I needed to speak to you." he said simply. "Rather offended that you didn't even notice me." he added, acting as though his awkward discussion with her at Marian's had never taken place.

"I'm not accustomed to finding men in my bedchamber as I dress for bed." she said as she fastened the few buttons she'd undone.

"Before or after though?" he smiled again.

"You said you needed to speak to me." she said rather peevishly.

"Earlier, you said you wanted a chance to speak to me, as well," he reminded her. "Before your little meeting with the sheriff."

"Does he have any family?" Juliana asked. "Any true friends? What all do you know about him?"

"The sheriff and I are cousins." Guy answered, rather confused by her sudden flurry of questions. "What is all this about?"

"I need dirt on him." she said, pacing around the room. "He threatened people. I'm an idiot."

"Who did he threaten?" Guy asked. "Why are you an idiot?"

"I just assumed I could get my brothers in here without any trouble, but he knew." she said, shaking her head in disbelief. "And he kept calling me Miss Whitney."

"That's your name, isn't it?" Guy asked, not even attempting anymore to figure out what she was talking about.

"Yes." she nodded. "Of course, you don't know about any of that." she looked up. "You don't, do you?"

"I haven't a clue about anything you've said since you came in." he assured her. "Will you please sit still. Can you try to explain?"

"How do I know that whatever I tell you, you won't just report back to him?" she asked. "You are his most trusted man after all."

Guy stared at her, truly hurt by those words, though he tried not to let it show.

"I promise I won't say a word to him." he said. "I would like to think you trusted me as much as you think the sheriff does." he added as he came to stand in front of her.

"I do." she said, looking up at him. "At least, I think I do." she added, finding herself short of breath both from her tirade and his close proximity to her.

"I would like to be your most trusted man." he said, staring at her intently.

"You weren't nearly so chatty at Marian's." she said, swallowing hard.

"No, I've haven't had the best of luck there." he said. "That, and I didn't know when Marian would suddenly pop back into the room."

"And when I tried to speak to you earlier?" she asked.

"Wasn't the right time." he shrugged. "But now that we're alone, and not at Marian's..."

A knock sounded at the door. Juliana bowed her head as she recognized the knock. Her brothers.

"Hide. It's my brothers." she said, pushing him towards the door to the ante room that ran between her own chamber and a sitting room.

"Why do I need to hide?" Guy asked, looking back over his shoulder. "They know that I'm helping you..."

"And how would you explain to my three brothers what you're doing in my room at this hour?" she asked as she opened the door. "It's nearly midnight."

"Had to speak to you concerning our plans." he suggested.

"No." she shook her head, pushing him into the ante room. "For your own safety, it's best that they don't know you're here. Marcus is very good with that dagger of his."

"Say no more." Guy said, closing the door, remembering how the man wielded the weapon as he cut up an apple.

"Come in." Juliana said, opening the door.

"What took you so long?" Marcus asked.

"I was about to drift off." she lied. "It's been a long day."

"What was so important that we had to have this little rendezvous?" Christopher asked.

"The sheriff knows about us." Marcus answered as Juliana opened her mouth to say those exact words.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"How?" Christopher asked.

"I'm an idiot." Juliana answered.

"No arguments here." Marcus said with a smile. "But, we'll forgive you, little sister."

"How kind of you." Juliana replied dryly. "I underestimated him." she answered.

"So he let you set those servants up?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know if he knows that I did that." she replied. "He knows you're all here and he knows your my brothers. And he knows about Rahimah."

"He threatened us, too." Marcus added as he pulled out his dagger and began to clean his nails with it. "And Edward and Marian."

Juliana stared in horror as Marcus continued, worried he'd mention Guy as well, but he only winked knowingly when the others turned their attention back to her.

"And he has an idea about what happened to mother." Juliana added.

"How the devil would he know?" Christopher asked.

"I haven't a clue." she shook her head. "But, he has suddenly taken to calling me Miss Whitney."

"So. what do we do to counteract?" Daniel asked.

"We need to dig up anything on him we can find. Seek out his weakness." she answered.

"And if we can't discover any?" Marcus asked.

"We make some up." she answered.

"We create some lies, spread them about, to the most important people, of course." Christopher added, seemingly reading his sister's mind.

"You use that fertile little imagination of yours," Daniel said. "We'll put everything into motion."

"You'll have to be careful." Juliana said. "He knows you're here, and he has ways of finding out that we're looking for dirt on him."

"We all made it through the Holy Land in one piece." Christopher said. "I think we can handle a pompous sheriff." he added as he gave her a quick squeeze before gesturing to the others it was time for them to leave.

Guy entered the room when he heard Juliana's brothers leave and saw her pacing once again. Sighing, he leaned against the wall and watched her for a moment before speaking.

"My presence has been forgotten again, I see." he said, half joking.

"I'm sorry." Juliana said, stopping and staring at him. "I'm just worried about my family."

"I told you that I'd look after them." Guy said, standing up straight and walking to her.

"Even if it means going against an order from the sheriff?" she asked.

"Wouldn't be the first time I'd gone against him." he shrugged.

"Thank you." she said. "I just hope I can find something to use against him. It would be more effective than making something up."

"From what I've seen though," Guy said, smiling. "If you had to make something up, you'd do it very well and no one would be the wiser."

"I do have a knack." she agreed with a smile. "One good thing that's come from having that miserable old man for a father."


	13. Chapter 13

Marian wandered along the bustling halls of the castle. She'd been there for two days, her father having left her behind due to some business in London that he wouldn't discuss with her. She wouldn't have minded, assuming she'd be able to see her friend, Juliana, a bit more, and have time to go visit with Robin in Sherwood, but that was not to be.

The sheriff had guests arriving, and Juliana and Marian had been somehow talked into helping to entertain those guests. A prospect she was not looking forward to. She knew what kind of guests he would be entertaining, or she had some idea, and the thought of spending too much time with them repulsed her. Even more bothersome than the thought of the sheriff's guests was seeing Juliana when Guy was around. She would be happy and chatting with Marian, and as soon as Guy came into view, she stopped and looked sullen. She had obviously not gotten over her humiliation at his hands.

She stopped walking and moved over to the side as two men moved large chairs along the hall, taking them she knew not where, nor did she care. As she waited for them to pass, she spotted Juliana speaking to a servant at the far end of the hall, tucked into a small alcove. She would have thought nothing of it, but the way they had their heads together and looking around now and then as they spoke, made Marian curious as to what was going on.

Finally, the servants passed her and she moved purposefully towards Juliana and the servant. Looking over, the servant, a tall blond man, saw Marian, whispered something to Juliana, and with a bow to both ladies, made a hasty exit.

"What was that about?" Marian asked as she watched the man walk off, looking over his shoulder at the pair and smiling.

"Come with me." Juliana said, moving the pair quickly down a set of halls, past two of the guests who'd arrived early, and into her own bedchamber.

"Why so secretive?" she asked as Juliana shut the door behind them.

"The sheriff and Sir Guy are planning something against Robin." she whispered as she moved Marian to the center of the room, hoping no one might hear them from there.

"What?" she asked. "When?"

"I don't know those specifics as of yet." Juliana said. "There are some servants who have been so kind as to keep me filled in on things such as this."

"But they don't know anything other than the fact they're planning something?" Marian asked rather impatiently.

"I'm sorry." Juliana apologized, shaking her head. "I will inform you the moment I know more, I promise you."

"Thank you." Marian said, embracing her friend in a hug. "You have no idea what this means to me, or Robin."

"Or all those who follow him." Juliana added. "Robin is my friend as well, I will do what I can to help him."

A knock sounded at the door, and both women jumped in surprise.

"Who is it?" Juliana called.

"Sir Guy." came the answer.

"Come in." she replied.

Guy opened the door and strode in, intending to go straight for Juliana, but came up short when he saw Marian standing with her.

"Marian." he said with a slight bow of his head.

"Sir Guy." was her chilly response.

"What is it?" Julian asked.

"The sheriff would like a word with you, and with Marian, in half an hour's time." he informed them.

"Why?" Marian asked.

"I don't know." he said. "He will fill you in on that when you meet with him."

"He probably has more charming gentlemen for us to 'entertian', lucky us." Juliana said with a frown.

"If I'm groped by one more..." Marian sighed.

"Oh, I know, Marian, I know only too well." Juliana laughed. "I need to see if father needs anything, I'll meet you in the sheriff's office." she added.

"Of course." Marian nodded, glancing at Guy as though willing him to leave before her.

"It's fine Marian." Juliana prompted her friend. "Four brothers, remember?"

With a small smile to her friend, Marian shot Guy a warning glance before leaving.

"How many men have groped you?" Guy asked as he made sure Marian was gone.

"Too many to count." Juliana groaned. "Especially when they've had too much wine."

"If you're in need of someone to defend your honor..." Guy said with a smile as he closed the door and turned to look at her.

"I have three brothers here." she reminded him. "And a sister-in-law who has quite a knack for making people quite ill in very devious ways."

"True." he said as he walked towards her.

"Was there something else, Sir Guy?" she asked with a smile and stepped back until her back hit the wall behind her.

"If I do something to anger you, will that sister-in-law of yours poison me?" he asked as he stopped inches in front of her.

"Yes." she answered simply. "In a heartbeat." she smiled. "Was there anything else?" she asked.

"One or two things, perhaps." he said as he leaned down to kiss Juliana.

"You do realize what will happen to you if any of them catch you in my rooms, don't you?" she asked as she looked up at him, smoothing a small wrinkle in his shirt. "Especially if they found you in such a position."

"Then we'll just have to be very careful, won't we?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yes." she said, gently pushing him away. "And that being said, you should leave now. I do have to check on the old man."

"Of course." he said, bowing gallantly. "Might I say though, before I take my leave of you, you're doing a wonderful job of acting hurt and embarassed when Marian and I are in the same room."

"I do my best." she shrugged. "It helps that she wants to believe the worst where you're concerned."

"How fortunate." he said dryly as he moved to the door. "Don't forget, half an hour."

"Yes, Sir Guy." she said sounding completely serious, even as a laugh was about to escape her lips.

* * *

"A sister." a voice whispered in Juliana's ear as she stood watching the guests dance about, thankful for some time away from those very special guests of the sheriff.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"He has a sister." the voice repeated. "We can use that."

"Thank you, Kit." she whispered back. "Go now, before someone sees you."

* * *

"How much money do you have?" Sir Robert asked as he hobbled up to stand next to Guy.

"Excuse me?" Guy asked, looking over at the old man in confusion.

"How much money do you have?" Sir Robert repeated, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Why?" Guy asked.

"Because, I see you making googely eyes at that girl of mine." he answered. "I want to make sure, if you're wanting to marry her..."

"If I could provide well for her." Guy finished for him.

"No, for me." Robert snapped, swinging his cane into Guy's legs.

"For you?" Guy asked, wincing at the sharp sting of the cane.

"If someone takes that damned girl off my hands, I'll need to hire a nurse, or a maid, or both. That costs money, you idiot!" Robert hissed, cracking the cane across Guy's legs again. "If you mean to have her, you'd better hurry up and ask me for her before one of the sheriff's guests buys her first."

"If I mean to have her," Guy growled, taking the cane from the old man "Then I shall, and I will not pay for her, and I will not ask you for her." he finished, snapping the cane over his knee.

"You damnable idiot!" Robert hissed as he grabbed the pieces of his cane from Guy. "You will go anywhere near her. If you do..."

"If I do, then what?" Guy asked, turning to the man, his patience gone. "You'll scream at me, swear at me, throw things?" he asked as he moved forward, pinning the old man in the corner.

"That damned girl is nothing but trouble." Sir Robert wheezed as he tried to flatten himself against the wall.

"How it is that she has not yet beat you over the head with your cane, or poisoned your food, I do not know." Guy said, moving back. "She has far more patience with you than I." he added as he turned to leave.

"Stay away from her!" Robert called after him, gaining a few curious looks from others around them.

Guy continued to walk away, ignoring Robert's words. They needed to hurry up with this plan. Nothing could move on until their guest of honor arrived, and that was still a week off. Then, though, then Juliana's plan could be revealed to the despicable old man, and they could find a way to rid themselves of him. That moment could not come soon enough.


	14. Chapter 14

Juliana walked quickly down the hall, looking everywhere she could think of for Marian. She had overheard the sheriff and Guy speaking, and they needed to get to Robin soon.

Her mood had greatly improved since Kit had found out about the sheriff's sister, Davina, and she had only now to track the woman down. That would prove a bit difficult, what with her father and the sheriff's guests taking most of her attention. But she would find the woman, that she vowed. She would not, could not, let the sheriff go unchecked when it came to threatening those she held most dear.

"Marian!" she called as she spotted her friend just around a corner and ran up to her.

"Is something the matter?" Marian asked, concern showing on her lovely features.

"I need your advice on a gown." she answered, taking her friend by the hand and dragging her to her room.

"Since when do you care what you wear?" Marian asked in confusion.

"Well, that sounds a bit rude." Juliana said as she closed the door to her bedchamber closed behind them.

"I don't mean any offense." Marian laughed. "It's only that..."

"They're planning an ambush." she cut her off, leading her to sit on the bed. "At noon, a carriage will be heading through Sherwood, and we both know that Robin will attack."

"Of course he will." Marian said. "What ever money is on board, he will take."

"There will be no money." Juliana said, shaking her head. "That's why its an ambush."

"The sheriff's men in the carriage?" Marian asked, her fear for Robin's safety growing more and more as her friend spoke.

"And something more I fear." Juliana said, shaking her head. "What, I do not know. Both the sheriff and Sir Guy laughed at the mention of the "little surprise" they have in store."

"Noon you say?" Marian asked.

"Yes." she nodded. "What shall we do?"

"You will stay here." Marian said. "I will go and warn Robin." she added, hurrying to the door.

"Are you sure there is nothing I can do?" Juliana asked.

"Yes." Marian said, turning back to look at her friend. "Spying on the sheriff and Gisborne was risky enough. It's best if you stay here." she added before opening the door and exiting.

* * *

"Juliana." Guy's voice called as she walked about outside, keeping an eye out for Marian's return.

"Sir Guy." she replied with a distracted smile.

"I saw Marian ride out a while ago." he said. "She's going for a ride by herself?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes." Juliana answered simply. "She's found being here at the castle a bit too stifling."

"I'm sure." Guy said dryly.

"Can I ask you a question?" Juliana said after walking along in silence for a few minutes.

"Of course." he nodded. "Whether or not I will choose to answer is another thing altogether." he added.

"What is it that you and the sheriff are planning?" she asked. "Why is it all this money is needed? Who is the man I heard the two of you talking about before?"

"You said a question, that was three." Guy pointed out. "Are you sure you want to know?" he asked, stopping.

"Yes." she answered. "I would not have asked otherwise."

"An assassin." he said, lowering his voice and bending a bit so as to whisper into Juliana's ear.

"King Richard." Juliana mumbled.

"Yes." he said, straightening again. "Is this going to change your mind?"

"No, it won't." she replied with a smile. "I do not know him, and my brothers spent time with him and his men, and they came back from the Holy Land none to fond of him."

"I'm sure your sister-in-law does not hold him in the highest esteem either." Guy ventured a guess.

"Oh, please do not mention his name in front of her." Juliana laughed. "So, this assassin is supposed to good no doubt."

"The best." Guy smiled. "The very best."

* * *

Marian rode hard all the way until she could hear the carriage Juliana had told her about. She looked around and could not see Robin nor any of his men around. Thankfully, she took a deep breath and rode her horse up to the men riding behind the carriage.

"Lady Marian." one of the men said in surprise. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"It's a lovely day, I felt like a ride." she smiled. "Escorting someone important?" she asked, nodding towards the carriage.

"I wouldn't know, miss." the man said, blushing slightly as Marian smiled at him. "We're just given orders, and we carry 'em out."

"I see." Marian said thoughtfully.

Robin sat with Much as they watched the carriage and its escorts travel along. They were getting ready to pounce upon the carriage when Robin saw Marian ride up and start chatting with one of the men.

"What is she doing?" he groaned.

"I don't know." Much shrugged. "Talking from what I can see."

"Much, please." Robin said with a sigh. "We'll wait for her to move on, then we'll attack further up the road." he decided. "Go tell the others."

Much nodded in understanding and stood to go and find Will and Allan. He moved slowly and carefully, not wanting to attract the attention of the sheriff's men on the road. He didn't take into account that one of them would seemingly have the eyes of a hawk, not to mention seemed far too keen on his job and a bit paranoid, and picked up on the smallest bit of movement in the brush.

"We're under attack!" the man yelled, causing his companions to draw their swords and stop dead in their tracks.

"Damn." Robin swore as he watched the scene unfold.

Marian looked around in confusion as her friendly, if one sided, conversation with the guard was brought to a halt by one man's cry.

"Where?" the man who had been riding along with Marian asked.

"There!" the first man pointed to a small clearing.

Much swore under his breath and felt like kicking himself as he hunched down hoping they would move on. Robin's plan did not include being spotted, they never did. Damn that man and his eyes.

"Come on." Robin said as he slid down a small hill and came to rest next to Much. "We need to get to the others before..."

"The left!" the sharp-eyed man called as Will and Allan, thinking the carriage's stationary position was the sign Robin had attacked, came sliding down one hill while John and Djaq came from another direction.

"What are they doing?" Much asked as he stood up.

"I told them the carriage stopping would be their signal." Robin explained as the jumped to his feet and ran down to the road to help his friends and Marian.

It all happened so fast. Robin and the others converged on the guards and the carriage so quickly, no one knew what was happening. Marian struggled to keep her horse calm as swords and arrows flew around them.

She looked ahead as she heard the sound of approaching hoof-beats. She saw five men, arrows at the ready, aiming at the melee and opening fire. She cried out in pain as an arrow pierced her shoulder, causing her horse to rear in fright, sending her to the ground where her head connected with a rock at the side of the road.

Robin's eyes flew to Marian as she flew through the air and came to land on the ground, an arrow in one shoulder and blood trickling from her forehead. His attention was quickly drawn from her as an explosion ripped the carriage apart, and both his men and the guards fled in fear and surprise, each side wounded from both the explosion and the fight just moments before.

Each side dragged their wounded back and to safety, the head of the guards telling one of the few uninjured men to run to the castle for help. John waited until the guards were distracted by seeing to their own and lifted Marian from the ground and made off into the woods with her, Robin and the others waiting for him to take her back to their camp to see to her wounds.


	15. Chapter 15

It was getting dark, and still Marian had not returned. The sheriff's men had returned, Robin and his men not among them. For that Juliana was thankful, but she still had no idea where Marian was. The men who had returned had gone directly to the sheriff's study and Guy quickly shut the door behind them, and gave Juliana a warning look she knew enough to pay attention to.

Growing worried and impatient, she decided to go look for her missing friend. She went to her room and changed into some sturdy boots she always wore when riding and grabbed a woolen cloak from the wardrobe and headed to the stables.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kit asked as he walked into the stall where she was readying a horse.

"Marian went out a while ago, and she has yet to return." she said as she walked the horse to an old tree trunk she used to mount her horse.

"So you're just riding out when its nearly dark to find her?" Kit asked.

"Obviously." she replied. "Kit, she should have been back a while ago, and the sheriff's men are here, yet..."

"What do they have to do with anything?" Kit asked.

"She went to warn someone about the sheriff's men." she told him.

"Robin Hood." Kit sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "She ran off to warn him, she's not yet returned, and now you're going off to find her, in the dark, by yourself."

"That's it exactly." Juliana nodded as she grasped her reins and made a move to leave.

"Wait a minute." Kit said, stopping the horse. "I'll saddle a horse and ride out with you. Wouldn't do for a young lady to be out on her own."

It seemed like an eternity to Juliana before Kit finally had a horse ready to go. She fought the urge to just leave without him, knowing the argument that would come about then.

"Do you have any clue where this Robin makes his camp?" Kit asked as they rode along in the forest, birds and various bugs being the only noise other than their horse's hooves.

"I have a general idea." she said as she stopped her horse and slid down from the saddle. She let out a low whistle that she'd heard Marian use a time or two and waited.

"I don't like this." Kit grumbled as he looked around nervously. "It's risky enough what we're doing, especially with that little snake knowing..."

"Shhh." Juliana hissed, holding up her hand as she strained her ears as the crunching of leaves could be heard.

"What?" Kit whispered.

"I thought I heard someone." she said, "Or something."

"Oh, reassuring." he sneered. "Someone or something. Know how to make a bloke feel safe."

"Will?" Juliana whispered when she saw a tall, lean figure in the trees.

"What are you doing out here?" Will asked as he pushed past some branches and stopped, staring at Kit.

"Ignore him." she said. "He's my brother." she added. "Where's Marian? Is everyone alright?"

"Come on." Will said, waving them both to follow.

"I'll tie the horses, Julie, you go check on Marian." Kit said, taking her reins from her and leading her horse off the trail.

"What happened?" Juliana asked. "She went out hours ago to warn you all..."

"About the ambush." Will finished her sentence. "It got ugly, very ugly." he said as he continued to push his way through some bush and led them to their camp.

"Marian!" Juliana cried when she saw her friend laying on a pile of blankets, her head and shoulder covered in ragged bandages. "Oh God, what happened?"

"It happened so fast." Robin murmured as he sat next to Marian, holding her hand. "I picked the wrong signal. What was she doing out here?" he asked, looking up at Juliana, fear and rage both showing clearly on his features.

"I had heard the sheriff and Sir Guy discussing an ambush they had planned." Juliana answered, tears forming as she spoke. "I told Marian, hoping we could reach you before..."

"She came out here by herself." Robin said. "What 'we' are you talking about?"

"I offered to come with her." she said as she knelt by her friend. "She told me to stay..."

"And you just let her go off on her own even though you knew that the sheriff and Gisborne had something planned." he said, accusations clear in his voice.

"I didn't know anything such as this were going to happen." she argued. "I thought she had plenty of time to reach you all..."

"You thought wrong." he said.

"Robin." John said, half in consolation and half in warning. Placing a large hand on the younger man's shoulder, he looked down and shook his head.

"We could have taken care of this." Robin said, shaking John's hand off. "Marian should not have been there!"

"Arguing and blaming someone won't do any good." Djaq said as she came over with some water, getting ready to change Marian's bandage on her shoulder. "Marian needs all the help she can get. I don't have enough, or good enough, supplies here."

"My brother is with me." Juliana said, tears freely flowing, guilt eating away at her. "We can get her back to the castle."

"And explain this how?" Robin asked, moving a bit so Djaq could do her work. "An ambush went wrong, I'm not in the sheriff's cells, and Marian has more than likely been noticed missing. How will you explain her showing up, injured?"

"Where was she when you saw her?" Julian asked, wiping her face with the back of her hand. "Did you see her before or after?"

"She was riding with the guards." Much put in, handing Juliana a bit of cloth to wipe her eyes with.

"She was injured and they left her?" Juliana asked in shock. "How could they..."

"Never mind that!" Robin said. "How will you explain it?" he demanded.

"Robin." John said again in a stearn tone.

"I will say that she was riding, met up with the guards while out, and was caught in the middle." she shrugged.

"And when the guards say otherwise?" Robin asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"That is exactly what they saw." Juliana snapped. "For all they know, that is what happened."

"Robin, we need to get her more help." Djaq said, wiping her hands. "Her shoulder needs to be tended to somewhere cleaner than here, and her head wound..."

"The sheriff will know." Robin said. "She should not have been out here." he repeated.

"But she was." Juliana snapped. "No matter how many times you say it, she was. Now she needs help. I will get her back to the castle and I will make sure she is well looked after."

"Why did you let her leave?" he asked.

"You know Marian, she will not listen to anyone if she does not feel like it." Juliana said. "She would not listen to me while she thought you in danger, you know her, Robin."

"What's happened?" Kit asked as he came to join the group. Robin offered an explanation and Kit nodded in understanding. "Rahimah can do wonders, and I'm sure the sheriff has a physician or two he can call upon."

"Rahimah?" Robin asked.

"My wife." Kit said. "I'll go bring down my horse." he added, looking down at Marian. "He's larger, he'll be able to carry both our weights easily enough."

"Rahimah is very good." Julian assured the group. "And she won't let anyone know how she came to have these injuries." she turned to Djaq. "Give us a day or two, if you haven't heard anything by then, come to the castle, and ask to speak to Theodore, he'll bring you to Marian."

"Is she ready?" Kit asked as he led his horse to the camp. "We need to get back before it becomes too dark."

"Just a moment." Robin said as he turned and moved to Marian's side. He whispered something in her ear, held her hand and kissed her before turning back to the group. "Be quick about it."

"We will." Kit nodded. "If you'd hand her up to me." he said to John as he mounted his horse and waited to receive the injured woman. "We will make sure she's well looked after."

"In the future, Juliana, do not let her go after us." Robin said, holding the reins of her horse as she settled into her saddle. "We can look after ourselves."

"I promise." Juliana said with a weak smile, fighting back even more tears.

As she rode behind Kit and Marian, she couldn't help but hate herself. She'd let her friend go out on her own. She knew that it was dangerous, but she'd let her go anyway. This was her fault, she and Robin were of one mind on that matter. It was her fault and she hated herself for it.


	16. Chapter 16

Juliana woke early the next morning, having not slept at all well the night before. Guilt from Marian's injuries kept her awake, gnawing at her insides. Should have just been quiet, she thought as she dressed.

"Juliana?" Rahimah's voice drifted in as she opened the door to her sister-in-law's room. "Did you get any sleep?" she asked as she saw her already dressed.

"No." she shook her head as she tied her hair back. "Did you?"

"The wound on your friend's head is not nearly so worrisome as that to her shoulder." Rahimah said slowly, her thick accent tripping her up on some words. "And the physician worries me as well."

"Why?" Juliana asked. "I thought bringing her back to the castle would ensure some measure of help."

"He relies far too heavily on the usefulness of leeches, and draining of the blood." the dark skinned woman shook her head. "I tried to tell them that the last thing she needed was to lose more blood, but they refused to listen."

"Idiots." Juliana hissed. "Thank you Rahimah, so much for all you've done." she added with a worried smile.

"She is your friend, and so she is important." Rahimah replied with a shrug, attempting to stifle a yawn, but not quite able to. "I wish everyone here was as kind to me as you and your brothers." she added as she sat on the edge of Juliana's bed.

"So do I." Juliana said as she brought the coverlet up to cover the woman who had just sprawled out on the bed and drifted off.

She left her room, intent on seeing Marian as soon as she could. Rahimah was worried about the physicians, and if she was worried, then Juliana knew to be as well.

"It's a very nasty wound she has." Guy's voice said from an alcove down the hall from Marian's room.

"Must you do that?" Juliana asked as she stared at him in surprise.

"I need to speak to you." Guy said, ignoring her question.

"I was just on my way to see..." she stopped as Guy took her by the wrist and headed off to another room. "You're hurting me." she said as he opened the door, pushing her in ahead of himself.

"You betrayed me." he said, his eyes burning in anger. "You were eavesdropping again, you heard the sheriff and I speaking, and you told her." he growled.

"I had no idea what was going to happen." she said, rubbing her wrist. "If I'd known..."

"Why did you tell her anything?" he asked as he began to roam around the room, looking like a caged animal.

"I wanted to help Robin and his friends." she answered weakly.

"Of course." he said, throwing his hands in the air. "Robin Hood, always comes back to him." he stopped and glared at Juliana in a way that made her blood run cold. "Don't tell me, you're in love with him as well."

"Of course not." she replied. "You know how ridiculous that is."

"It's ridiculous for me to think that someone who claims to care for me, would betray me so that she might help someone whom I see as my enemy?" he asked.

"I did not think of anything when I heard you and the sheriff." she said. "My first thought was to make sure Robin, all of them, were safe."

Guy started pacing around the room again, not saying a word, only stopping now and then to fix Juliana with a cold glare. Why did they always betray him? He realized that Marian had never claimed to actually care for him, but Juliana had, and her going behind his back hurt more than anything Marian had done, simply because of that.

"Guy, I'm sorry if I've betrayed you." Julian said, breaking into his thoughts. "Robin is a friend, and Marian is my best friend, and I know how devastated she would be should anything happen to him." she added as she came to stand in front of him. "I'm so sorry." she whispered as she began to cry.

"You were on your way to see Marian." he said after a moments silence. "Go then."

"Guy..."

"Go." he said, looking away from her.

Juliana nodded slowly and headed for the door. As she was about to close the door behind her, Guy spoke.

"Do not go out for any rides unless you have an escort." he called after her. "And I do not mean one of your brothers. I mean either one of my men, or myself."

Juliana nodded and left the room.

* * *

Juliana steadied herself before heading for Marian's room, not wanting anyone to ask the cause of her distress. Finally feeling composed, she started down the hall but stopped when she saw Edward standing outside Marian's room, talking with the physician. She wasn't expecting him back for another day or two and had not prepared herself to explain his daughter's injuries to him, or how it was her fault that Marian was injured to begin with.

The physician walked away, leaving Edward by himself. Looking up, he spotted Juliana and smiled fondly as he walked towards her.

"You haven't slept I see." he said as he put a comforting arm around the young woman.

"No." she shook her head. "I'm so sorry about her being hurt." she said.

"It's not your fault." he said, squeezing her shoulders.

"I told Marian about an ambush they'd set up for Robin." she informed him. "I was going to go with her...I should have gone with her. Or I should have not told her, or stopped her from going at all..." she rambled on.

"I know she was going to help Robin." Edward said. "She always is. And, she would not have listened to you if you'd told her not to go." he added. "If you had gone with her, both of you would be lying in a bed, with me worrying about the pair of you."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked, feeling only slightly better at his words.

"Keep me company." he said, his eyes watering, his lip trembling. "I need it."


	17. Chapter 17

Juliana sat at the table with the sheriff, Sir Guy and her increasingly cross father listening to the sheriff's guests boast about their money, lands and various titles. One man brought up his successfully marrying his youngest daughter to a wealthy German merchant, a feat he was very proud of.

"I was lucky enough to have four sons born to me." Sir Robert added, bothered by being left out of the coversation at all. "Thought my luck had run out when this one came along." he said, pointing to Juliana. "One of my friends was good enough to point out the possible advantages of having a girl."

"Did your sons marry well?" one man asked.

"None of them are married." he sighed. "Guess she's my last hope, since I do not know where those boys are." he laughed.

Juliana bridled at his intentional dig at Kit and his wife, but bit her lip to keep from saying anything.

"She is a lovely one." another man, an Austrian of some sort, put in. "Perhaps we could talk a bit later."

"Oh, indeed." Robert nodded emphatically.

Juliana stopped listening to the conversation, finding that it made her feel ill as she looked at the Austrian man. Fat and his skin had, in odd patches across his cheeks, a rather an odd purplish color, he made her skin crawl. She turned her mind instead to Marian and her understanding with the sheriff. Marian had regained consciousness, but her shoulder still pained her too much, and she had to keep to bed. She had wanted to go to Robin, to tell him of Marian's progress, but Guy was there at every turn. She would not have normally minded Guy's attention so much, had it still been of a flattering nature. Instead, it had turned into a mistrusting, paranoid sort.

She glanced up from her food to see Guy send a quick glance her way before turning his attention to the sheriff and a man on his left. It stung that the glance she'd seen had been rather icy, at best, instead of the more friendly, dare she assume, romantic, glances of before. She was afraid that not only had she gotten her best friend hurt so badly, but that Guy would not be able to trust her again, and anything they may have had starting, would have died.

Her mind then went to the assassin. She had no feelings either way where the king was concerned. Her brothers and sister-in-law did. They made that quite clear when she'd informed them of what the plan was. Her brothers did not think highly of King Richard and Rahmiah started muttering something in Arabic, something Kit knew, and refused to translate for his sister.

What if the plan went wrong? What if they were all found out? Would seeing her father usurped and crushed be worth being executed if found to be a traitor? So many thoughts swam in her head, it began to ache. Shaking her head, she reluctantly brought herself back to what was going on around her. Looking up from her food again, she saw the sheriff getting to his feet, raising his goblet in a toast.

"By the end of the week, our plans will begin to be set into motion." he said, a smile playing on his lips. "Our guest of honor will arrive, and we can finalize details of a plan we are all very, very excited about." he added. "And to those who have helped put this plan into motion, a great reward will be bestowed." he raised his goblet high and bowed his head.

"Here here!" the men all called out as they, too, raised their goblets and cheered before emptying their cups.

A great reward so long as no one caught on and no one was hanged or beheaded for treason, Juliana thought nervously.

xxxxxx

"Juliana!" an accented voice whispered as Juliana felt herself being shaken awake.

"What?" she mumbled as she buried her head under her pillow.

"The Lady Marian, she has taken a turn." Rhamiah answered worriedly.

"What?" Juliana asked, sitting up suddenly.

"Her wound has festered, she has a very bad fever." she said as she dragged her sleepy sister-in-law out of bed.

"Is the sheriff's physician with her?" Juliana asked as she scrambled to pull on a robe.

"No." she shook her head. "He is too drunk and will not wake."

"Is there anything you can do?" Juliana asked, her voice trembling.

"They will not let me anywhere near the lady." she shook her head. "That is why I came for you."

"I'm not sure they'll listen to me." Juliana said as she headed for her door. "Send Daniel out along the North Road." she added, suddenly stopping and turning around. She then whistled. "Tell him to do that, and wait. Then he must ask for Djaq."

"Who?" Rhamiah asked in confusion.

"She is a friend, she might be able to help you." Juliana answered as she went to a writing desk in the corner of the room and began to write. "Give this to Daniel, tell him to give it to Djaq."

"She is one of my people, is she not?" Rhamiah asked. "How will she get in?"

"I'll figure out a way." Juliana said. "Go, send Daniel on his way."

In the hall, Juliana watched the Saracen hurry off to find Daniel and then made her way nervously to Marian's bedchamber.

"Miss Whitney!" the sheriff's voice hissed in her ear as she stood around the corner from her friend's room, getting up courage to go see her.

"Sheriff!" she said. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"One of my guests has taken ill, it would be very unkind of me to check in on her, don't you think?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course." she answered as she swallowed hard. "I came to check on her myself."

"Of course you did." he sneered. "Best friends and all that."

"If you will excuse me." Juliana said, trying to move past him.

"I'll come with you." he offered cheerfully. "You know, I was very sorry to hear of the little spat between Gisborne and yourself."

"I'm sure you were." she replied dryly.

"Of course, I don't wish to see either of you upset." he said, sounding rather offended by her disbelief. "Unless one or both of you blunder and cost me, then I will make sure you are very, very upset indeed." he added as they reached Marian's door. "I've changed my mind. If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to bed."

"If I did not know better, Sheriff, I would say that you roused yourself merely to warn me again." Juliana whispered as he turned to leave.

"You are smart, at times." he nodded. "I'm sure you'll make that man your father was speaking to at dinner a very fine wife." he laughed before leaving her alone in the hall.

Juliana shook off the effects of her chat with the sheriff and went into Marian's room. Her friend was lying in the bed, her bed covers pushed down and she tossed and turned, sweat pouring from her brow.

"What are you doing here?" the physician asked.

"I've come to help where I can." she answered softly as she moved to the side of the bed and held Marian's hand.

"We've done what we can for now." the man said as he packed things away in a large leather bag. "If the fever does not break soon, we will bleed her, get the bad blood out of her system."

"Is that such a good idea?" Juliana asked as she layed a cool cloth across her friend's forehead. "She lost so much blood with her injury..."

"Who is the physician here?" the man asked, not masking his annoyance at both her questioning his methods and having been dragged from his bed at such an hour.

"You are." she replied, not having the energy to argue.

"Exactly." he said as he closed the bag and headed for the door. "Leave this matter to those who know best." he added before leaving.

"I will when they arrive." she muttered as she held Marian's hand again.

"Robin." Marian whispered.

"No, not Robin." Juliana answered softly. "I'll try to find a way to get him here to you." she said as she sat in the bed next to the feverish woman. "I promise I will. I owe you that much."


	18. Chapter 18

Juliana was slumped over the edge of Marian's bed when Rhamiah came back, sneaking quietly into the room. She had not been able to bring Djaq back to the castle with her, but the other woman did give her some medicines to help bring Marian's fever down. It had taken her nearly thirty minutes just to make her way back to the room, having to dodge and hide from the sheriff's men along the way. Not to mention the detestable little physician who served no purpose that Rhamiah had been able to see.

"Juliana." she whispered as she gently shook her sister-in-law's shoulder. "I return."

"What?" Juliana asked as she looked up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Did you bring her with you?" she asked when she saw who stood beside her.

"No." the woman replied. "We did not think we could get her in, or that it would be very safe. But, she made some medicine she says will help." she handed the Englishwoman a vile of some salve and told her to apply it.

"I hope it works better than it smells." Juliana gagged as she smeared the concoction onto Marian's wound.

"That is usually the case." Rhamiah assured her. "They cannot keep bleeding her. It will only do her more harm."

"I'll have a word with her father." Juliana agreed as she placed the stopper back in the bottle. "The physician is more likely to listen to him than me."

"True." Rhamiah nodded. "He must obey her father's wishes."

"Exactly." Juliana stood back and looked down at her friend. "I truly hope this works."

"So do I." the Saracen sighed. "I must be getting back to my room."

"Yes, of course." Juliana smiled to the other woman. "Thank you for all your help, Rhamiah." she added before crushing the woman in a hug.

"She will be fine." the foreigner assured her, stepping back, fearing another crushing. "As will our plan."

"I hope you're right." Juliana smiled weakly. "Go on then. Be careful."

Juliana sat next to the bed and held her friend's hand, feeling nauseous with worry and guilt. Marian was strong, she was sure to recover so long as they kept that imbecile of a physician from her.

"I'm still thinking of a way to bring him to you." she said softly to the sleeping woman. "It's hard, so many guards, and now with Guy watching my every move, I don't know how I'll do it." she released her friend's hand, stood up and began to pace around the room. "The sheriff is watching, too." she went on. "But I will try to think of something."

"What will you try to think of?" Edward's voice came from the door. He looked so haggard. It was obvious he had not slept much at all since Marian's accident.

"Some way to help her." she answered with a nervous smile. "Actually, I there is one way I believe."

"What might that be?" he asked as he sat in the chair that Juliana pulled over to the bed for him.

"Do not let that physician anywhere near her." Juliana replied, leaning against the tall post at the end of the bed, feeling sleepiness come over her. "All he's doing is bleeding her, and she lost so much blood when she was wounded, it's not doing her any good."

"I think you're right." he nodded. "What is this?" he asked, moving the bit of cloth from his daughter's wound, looking at the salve.

"It's some salve a friend gave me. They assured me that it would help bring the fever down." she replied. "I'm sorry, I should have told you first."

"Do you trust the person who told you this?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Yes, very much." she nodded.

"Then I do not mind." he smiled as he turned back to look at Marian. "I trust you completely."

"Thank you." Juliana said, fighting back tears as she spoke.

"You look like death warmed over." he said. "You should go get some rest. I'll stay with her and make sure the physician doesn't bleed her anymore."

"Is there anything you need?" she asked wanting badly to crawl into her bed.

"When should the salve be applied again?"

"In a few hours time." she answered.

"Very well." he nodded. "I will see to it."

"I'll be back soon." Juliana said as she stepped forward and gave the old man a quick kiss on the head. "If there's anything you need before then..."

"Yes." he muttered.

Juliana dragged herself down the hall towards her own chamber, tired and rather numb. The last few days everything seemed to have gone horribly wrong. Marian was hurt, Robin was furious with her for letting her go out, the sheriff kept letting her know that if anything went wrong, it was her who swing for it, her father was about to marry her off to that disgusting Austrian man, Count Wagner she came to find out was his name, and Guy would only look at her in contempt and mistrust. She was beginning to wish she had never come back to Nottingham. Or perhaps this plan was foolish and could only end badly.

She started to wonder is she should just gather her brothers and sister-in-law and leave and never come back. Was seeing her father suffer worth all of this? Or was it too late? Was there now no turning back?


End file.
